Expect the Unexpected
by xo.britty.xo
Summary: Brittany S Pierce, a heart broken new yorker, Santana Lopez, a once good girl gone bad. On one dark night Santana Lopez gets asked for help from her best friend Noah Puckerman. Little did she know it was to help out rob someones house, Brittanys house. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee... :(**

**A/N: Hey everyone, just wanted to thank you for clicking this story and reading it! It means alot to me! :D **

**Full Summary: Brittany S Pierce, a heart broken new yorker, Santana Lopez, a once good girl gone bad. On one dark night Santana Lopez gets asked for help from her best friend Noah Puckerman. Little did she know it was to help out rob someones house, Brittany's house. This is the story of how Brittany and Santana meet and what happenes when Brittany finds out the person shes falling in love with is a robber. AU**

_Expect the Unexpected_

_Chapter One_

'' Quinn, I'm really sorry about this.'' The dancer mumbled as she held her stomach going up her carpeted stairs that lead to her bedroom. The last thing the tall blonde wanted was to get sick on her freshly cleaned carpet.

'' Hun, it's fine really. I shouldn't have made you come in the first place. With everything that happened recently I should of known better.'' Quinn frowned, noticing the sad expression on her best friends face. Exactly a week ago from this day Brittany had been dumped by her boyfriend (Jake) of six years to a student Brittany taught at her studio. They had been together since junior year of high school and had been unbreakable ever since, well at least that's what the blonde thought. Appearntly her ex boyfriend thought other wise.

Quinn hated seeing Brittany upset, it was so unlike her so once the petit blonde thought taking her friend out for a drink was a good idea she couldn't wait to act on her plains. However things didn't go as good as Quinn had once thought they were going to be. Both blondes went out to New York's finest bar and ordered a couple drinks, well Brittany ordered the drinks, Quinn was going to be the responsible driver. They both sat down at a booth and started talking like best friends always do, eventually the sensitive topic of Brittany's break up came up and everything after that turned to hell. The taller blonde started sobbing about how she wasn't good enough for anybody and if she only had longer legs (if that was even possible) like her student Jake would still be with her. Quinn tried to sooth the blonde once she kept on sobbing by rubbing the small of her back. Unfortunatley that was a bad idea, the movement on her back made the dancers stomach clench as she felt her lunch from earlier of the day start to come back up. The dancer tried to worn Quinn but was too late when she threw up in the booth beside her. Quinn's face turned a bright shade of red as everyone around her started to stare at the weeping blonde and her complete sober friend.

'' Oh Quinn. I'm so so so so so.'' Brittany said, not finishing her sentence as she wiped some throw up off her mouth.

'' It's alright Britt, lets just get you out of here and take you home.'' Quinn said as she tried to not make her friend any more upset. Brittany just nodded and slowly made her way out of the booth with the help of Quinn. As both blondes left Quinn paid the tab, apologized for the mess then finally drove her friend home.

'' You know we could of stayed Quinny. We were having so so so so sooo much fun.'' Brittany slurred as they finally got up the stairs to Brittany's house and inside her bedroom.

'' Okay first of all you will so regret calling me '' Quinny'' in the morning and secondly you were not having fun. You were crying your eyes out and drinking way to much.'' Quinn tried to say as nicely as she could. The smaller blonde knew that Brittany was going to regret drinking this much in the morning, she was always known for having the worst hangovers.

'' That's my favorite nick name for you, I'm gonna call you Quinny all the time now. Quinny Quinny Quinny.'' Brittany laughed at her own joke as Quinn just rolled her eyes. There was no point getting upset at the other blonde, she wouldn't remember it in the morning anyways.

'' Okay you can call me that when ever you want, just sit down on the bed, okay.'' Quinn sighed with relief as she watched Brittany do what she said. The taller blonde sat on the edge of her queen sized bed and watched her friend as she bent over and began to take off her friends shoes.

'' Quinnnnn, I'm not three! I can take off my own clothes.'' The dancer whined as she tried to prove her point by taking off her tight tanktop and throwing if across the room. '' See! I'm a big girl!'' Quinn just rolled her eyes as she gave up and stood back up. she looked into her friends eyes only to see hurt and sadness behind her drunken gaze. She felt bad for her friend, she really did but drunk Brittany was very annoying.

'' I'm going now Britt, will you be alright?''

'' Yes Quinn! I will be! Didn't you hear me before I'm a big girl!'' The tall blonde once again shouted as she rested the rest of her body on her bed and laid down. The soft sheets and warm blankets surrounded the blonde as she let out a sigh of relief. It felt so good to be wrapped in something warm, instead of her ex boyfriends cold hands.

'' Call me in the morning.'' Quinn said as she planted a kiss on her best friends forehead and began to leave the room. Once she approached the doorway Quinn turned back around to say one last thing to her friend. '' When you call me tomorrow, make sure your sober Britt.'' The small blonde smiled as she left Brittany's room and house.

Once Quinn left Brittany was alone in her quiet still house. She was surrounded by warm and soft blankets but she was also surrounded by the thoughts that lingered in her mind. She decided to try her best to block them out as she tried to wiggle herself out of her very tight skinny jeans. After several minutes of trying but only succeeding to get one pant leg out she decided to give up and just take them off tomorrow, it's not like anyone was going to see her anyways.

Brittany felt tears escape her eyes for reasons she didn't know, she was very emotional and was drunk and had no clue what she was doing so she decided to close her eyes and sleep for a very long time.

* * *

><p>'' Puck I thought yesterday was going to be the last time.'' A very upset Latina said as her and her bestfriend parked outside a dark house.<p>

'' Listen Santana, I thought it was going to be but I need your help this one last time, I promise it will be the last.'' A very built man with a sexy mohawk said as he grabbed his black mask he worn many times before and put it on.

'' What if somebody's home.'' Santana said, not wanting to do this at all. The petit latina would never be caught stealing anything but here she ways going to rob a house for the second time in her life.

Santana and Puck had been best friends ever since pre school. They grew up together, got drunk together, even had a relationship together at one point of their lives. However Santana knew right away that she wasn't interested in Puck like that, she was more into girls. So when Puck had asked her for a favor two days ago she didn't hesitate, why not help a friend out, it wasn't like it was anything major, right? To Santana's surprise Puck had asked her for help to rob somebody's house in a old part of New York. The first thing the Latina did was freak. She had never done anything like that in her life. Yeah maybe she was a bitch in high school, calling people out and making fun of them but she would never steal anything, ever. But when Santana argued that she didn't want to do it Puck had only comeback and said that she was apart of it now and if the cops found out she was going away with him, so wether Santana liked it or not she had to rob that persons house, and that she did. Both her and Puck had come out with more then 10,000 dollars worth of jewelry, electronics and stashed cash. The Latina felt awful after words but swore to some how find a way to pay them back some day.

'' Nobody's home Santana.'' Puck sighed handing his friend a black mask. '' If it makes you feel any better I watched her leave the house with her friend tonight and I'm sure she won't be back till tomorroe.'' The muscular mohawk man said. '' And god were they ever hot!'' Puck added with a wink towards his friend. Santana sighed as she slipped her mask over her slim head and looked down at her hands. This was just going to have to be another house she had to pay back at some point in her life, she wasn't a thief, Santana Lopez never stole anything, ever.

'' You have to promise me this is definitely the last time Puckerman. I'm serious.'' The small Latina growled as she stared at the boy. Puck raised his hands in defense and let out a small laugh.

'' Okay okay. Last time, I promise.'' Santana nodded as she hung her head low and quietly climbed out of the pick up truck they were currently in. Puck followed and together they quickly walked to the front door.

'' It's locked.'' Puck whispered.

'' No shit sherlock.'' Santana spat back. '' Pick the damn lock and lets hurry this up some.'' The Latina added.

'' Don't have to be so snappy San.'' Puck laughed as he did as he was told and picked the lock rather quickly. Before they knew it both of them were inside the house and started to rummage through the person's belongings.

* * *

><p>Brittany bolted awake once she herd something going on downstairs. At first the tall blonde thought it was just Quinn seeing how she was doing, but as she looked over at her digital clock and realized it was two o'clock in the morning she knew there was no way Quinn was up at this hour in the morning, that was if she wasn't drunk or at a party.<p>

Brittany quietly got out of bed and looked around for something to use as a weapon, although she soon realized this was going to be very difficult. She had a major headache and could barely open her eyes to see. She was still wearing her pants but on only one leg so the other pant leg was dragging behind her and she still only had a bra on. However this didn't phase the blonde, she was just worried about finding something to use in defense and seeing what was going on downstairs. The blonde looked around when her eyes finally landed on a cane she had to use a couple months ago due to a dancing injury.

'' Perfect.'' Brittany whispered as she tip toed over to the cane and picked it up. As soon as she began to walk out of the room and towards the stairs she could make out small whispers. To the blonde it sounded like a guy and a girl, but she wasn't for sure. The blonde held her breathe as she slowly made her way down the stairs with the cane in hand, not wanting to make any attention to herself. She saw a bigger figure, definitely a boy looking through her shelves and a smaller one, definitely a girl unhooking her t.v. and _Nintendo Wii_.

_What the hell _Brittany thought as she reached the last step, both bodies not facing her. With one last deep breathe Brittany ran over to the closest body, which happened to be the girls, and swung the cane as hard as she could against the girls leg. The tall blonde herd the girl let out a painful scream as she dropped to floor and watched the man drop all her stuff and run out the door.

**A/N #2: Continue? Oh and I should mention that I got the title from the reality TV show _BigBrother. (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee! :(**

**A/N: Thanks for the awsome responce guys! You are all awsome! :D**

_Expect the Unexpected_

_Chapter Two_

'' Shit!'' Santana screamed as she yelled in pain and watched her so called best friend run out the door. The Latina found herself holding on to her leg while she was laying on the ground, avoiding the eyes of who ever hit her, however that was very hard to do since she was standing right over her and holding a cane in her right hand. Santana finally caved and looked up at the person who owned the house. The tiny brunette knew the person was good looking since Puck had told her previous to entering the house, but Santana had no idea how beautiful the women really was.

'' Wow.'' Santana mumbled into her black mask that she still had on. The Latina had the hardest time taking her eyes off this women. She had wavy long blonde hair that framed the girl's face, striking blue eyes and long toned legs that went on forever. However her fashion choice was very odd, she wore a pair of jeans but only on one leg so you could still make out the pink underwear she had on, she also only had a matching pink bra on which made the Latina's temperature rise just looking at her. Santana was speechless, and that hardly ever happens.

'' I'm calling the cops!.'' The blonde shouted as she suddenly held a cell phone in her hand and begun to tap the screen.

'' No, please don't!'' The Latina yelled back as she snapped back into reality and stopped checking out the blonde, although the sexy blonde didn't listen and still tapped away at the screen.

'' Damn it, I just got this phone and I can't figure out how to unlock it.'' Brittany said as her heart pounded very heavily in her chest. The dancer couldn't help but start shaking, first her hands, then her legs. She was scared that this masked person was going to whip out a gun and shoot her to death, she watched those crime shows, she knows how it happens. The blonde couldn't take it any longer, she shoved the cell phone in her jeans pocket and ran to the house phone that happened to be right in front of them.

'' Please don't call them, let me explain.'' Santana once again pleaded. She didn't want her life to be over, once the blonde pressed those three numbers and told them everything she was certain to be thrown in jail and spend time behind bars. She would have to quit her job as a publisher, never become married with the perfect wife and never have a family of her own. '' Please just let me explain.'' Santana said in a defeated tone.

Brittany was about to dial the three numbers when she herd the girl once again plead. Her voice sounded defeated, like hers did recently.

'' I'll let you explain if you don't shoot me.'' The blonde blurted as she hung up the phone and turned around to look at the masked person. She couldn't believe she was letting somebody who was trying to rob her house moments before try to explain why she tried to do in the first place.

Santana laughed at the blondes comment. '' Why would I shoot you, I don't even own a gun.'' However the Latina soon realized that the blonde couldn't of known that. She didn't know that Santana was actually a good person who could be a bitch sometimes but would never hurt anyone, ever. At the moment the gorgeous blonde was looking at a masked girl all dressed in black, no wonder she looked scared.

''A-and take that mask off.'' The dancer ordered. if she was letting this person explain she was going to have to follow her rules.

'' Okay.'' Santana mumbled as she took off the mask with shaky hands. Once the mask was off the blonde felt her breathe get caught in her throat. The girl behind that mysterious mask was actually a drop dead gorgeous women who looked like she was also scared to death. The blonde felt like she was about to pass out from all the heat that was suddenly rising in her body. She had never felt anything like this before, it was all so new to her.

'' Explain.'' Brittany coughed, not wanting to let her brain get distracted as she hugged her body, suddenly conscious of what she was wearing.

'' W-well you have a good strike, the back of my leg feels like it got a big dent in it.'' The brunette tried to make a joke but the look on the blonde's face told Santana she was not in the laughing mood. '' Um, I was kinda forced to do this, I would never rob anything or anybody, I swear.'' Santana said, not bothering to tell the blonde that this was the second time she tried to rob somebody.

'' There's no way you could be forced to do something this big.'' Brittany replied not buying any of this. Her head was still reeling and she felt like she was going to get sick all over her clean carpet.

'' Uh yes you can!'' Santana once again pleaded, she did not want to go to jail. '' My so called best friend, who's just a big headed asshole called me up and asked for help. Of course I said yes, I mean like why wouldn't I, he's never asked me to do anything like this before.'' The Latina lied, quickly avoiding the blonde's eyes. For some reason she had the hardest time lying to this girl. '' So he drove us here and I asked him what he needed help for. He explained everything and said that it was the last time he was ever going to do this. Of course I didn't want to do it so I said no.'' Santana added, taking a break from talking, although Brittany wanted more answers.

'' So if you said no, then why did I bust you for trying to rob my house?'' The blonde asked as she leaned against the wall the phone hung on.

Santana sighed before answering. '' After I said no Pu- I mean my friend said that if I run away he'll just call the cops and tell them everything. I was apart of it now, and there was no backing out.'' The brunette finished, trying very hard to not use Puck's name. The last thing Santana wanted was to let the blonde now who her friend was and get the cops called on him.

'' It sounds like you need a new best friend.'' Brittany said as she gave up and sat down against the wall, still a good two feet away from the brunette. The dancer listened to the petit girl's explanation and believed every part of it. Some people said Brittany was gullible but the blonde just liked to see the best out of every situation.

'' W-what?'' Santana blurted, not believing the girl was actually starting a real conversation with her.

'' He doesn't sound like he's a very good friend. I mean first he forces you to rob my house and then he bails on you and runs away. Sounds like he's just a scared little boy to me.'' Brittany pointed out as she leaned her head against the wall. She just desperaetly wanted to go back to sleep. '' You can leave now.'' The blonde added, not waiting for the Latina's response.

'' W-what?'' The Latina once again repeated, her mouth hanging open.

'' I said you can go now. Leave.'' Brittany grumbled as she promised herself she was never going to drink again.

'' Your just really going to let me go?'' Santana asked, knowing it was stupid to ask the girl who she was trying to rob earlier why she was letting her leave.

'' Yeah, I am.''

'' Your not even going to call the cops?'' The brunette asked.

'' Nope. I mean it's not like your going to do it again, right?'' Brittany said.

'' Oh god, I swear on my life I wont do anything like this again.'' Santana said as she stood up and started to limp away, not believing the events that took place this evening.

'' Man I can feel the bruise already starting to form.'' Santana half smiled as she tried to look at the back of her leg but had no such luck.

'' Well that's what you get for trying to rob my house.'' Brittany said not even trying to make a joke as she watched the good looking brunette limp towards the door.

'' I just wanted to say thanks.'' Santana said, apprecating everything the blonde was doing for her. '' I mean for not calling the cops, and not looking so bad either.'' The Latina winked. Brittany blushed, but was thankful it was dark in the room so the brunette couldn't see it.

'' And I just wanted to say screw you for trying to rob my house.'' Brittany said very loudly as her eyes started to get heavier and heavier.

'' Well I guess I deserved that.'' Santana mumbled, not wanting to leave the girls house.

'' Yes you did and you can leave now.'' Brittany said, her hangover starting to get the better of her.

'' Okay, okay.'' Santana said as she stepped out of the house and into the doorway. '' Maybe I'll see you around?'' The Latina asked, not wanting to leave the gorgeous girl.

Brittany rolled her eyes but then deeply sighed. She couldn't believe it but she didn't want to watch the Latina leave. She wanted to get to know the girl better and see if she actually was a good person. '' I highly doubt that.'' The blonde said, not speaking her true feelings. She watched as the brunette lowered her head, feelings hurt.

'' Well then, goodbye.'' Santana said taking one last look at the gorgeous blonde before turning all the way around and limping home.

As Brittany watched the Latina close the front door behind her the only thing the blonde could do was sigh and lay on the floor. There were so many thoughts once again running through her mind, but they were totally different thoughts then before. She knew the other girl was trying to rob her but she couldn't help feel a little sad once the other girl left.

'' I wonder what her name is.'' Brittany mumbled before she decided that it was enough thinking for one night and let herself fall asleep on the living room floor.

Santana had a long walk home so she couldn't help but think about the sexy blonde with the awesome legs. Santana hadn't expected the blonde to actually listen to her story and believe it. However the strange thing was that the Latina actually felt bad for lying to the other girl. She hadn't felt that way in a long time, and that fact scared her. Although Santana knew she was never going to see the blonde again, she was just going to pretend that this night never happened and find a new best friend like the blonde said.

The tiny brunette couldn't help but think one last thing about the blonde. '' I wonder what her name is.''

**A/N#2: Thanks for reading! :) Continue? And just one other question for you guys, I planned the story out and I found that it could go two ways with Quinn. So I'm letting you guys pick! :) Would you like her to be with Sam or eventually get with Puck?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee.**

**A/N: Thanks for the response guys! :)**

_Expect the Unexpected_

_Chapter Three_

'' Jesus, what happened in here.'' Quinn said to herself as she used the key Brittany had given her when she first moved in and unlocked the front door. The tiny blonde was plaining on surprising the dancer with breakfast in bed before they went out shopping since she knew Brittany would have an awful hangover, however Quinn didn't expect Brittany to be passed out on the living room floor with the house in a total mess and her half undressed.

'' Britt, wake up.'' Quinn whispered to her friend as she quietly walked over to her and started to lightly shake the other blonde.

Brittany bolted awake once she felt somebody shaking her. Not knowing who it was she quickly opened her eyes and sat right up, not wanting it to be another robber.

'' Britt, it's just me.'' Quinn said as soon as she realized she startled the blonde by shaking her. The smaller blonde often did this, feeling like a mother to the dancer. She would often come over and wake Brittany up so she wasn't late for work or appointments. Although today she woke up Brittany earlier then usually so they could hit the shopping center before they had to go to work.

'' God Q, you scared me.'' Brittany grumbled as she held her head in her hands to stop the room from spinning. The dancer watched as her best friend sat down against the wall beside her and took her hand. '' This isn't another one of your special talks, is it?'' Brittany asked as she remembered the time Quinn sat down and talked to her about how major it was to start a family, even though Quinn herself didn't even have a child. All Brittany said was how cute the little baby was when he was eating his ice cream at the park and it triggered a three hour speech from Quinn.

Quinn laughed as she squeezed the other blondes hand. '' No Brittany it's not one of my 'talks'. I just have to ask you, what happened last night?''

'' Well you said it would be good if we went out for drinks because I was still sad, so we went to the bar down the street and of course being stupid me I ordered too many drinks and threw up all over the-.''

'' No B, I mean after I dropped you off here.'' Quinn interrupted, not needing to relive what happened the night before at the bar.

Brittany thought back to what happened the night before. How could she forget the two robbers that tried to steal her stuff, or the gorgeous brunette that she couldn't get out of her mind, and she couldn't forget about the feelings she had towards the other women that she had never experienced before.

'' Uh it's a long story Q, one that I would rather not explain.'' Brittany made up, not wanting to talk about it to the smaller blonde.

'' Did anyone try to hurt you?'' Quinn asked, noticing Brittany had one leg exposed from her jeans and no shirt on. '' Because your half naked.'' Quinn decided to add.

Brittany looked down at herself and let out a low chuckle. '' Yea, I had troubles getting out of my clothes last night.'' The blonde admitted.

'' So I guess your not a big girl after all, huh.'' Quinn joked as she slowly made her way to her feet and helped Brittany up as well, making sure she held the other blonde close so she could get to her feet without falling.

'' What?'' The dancer asked confused, not remembering what she said to Quinn last night.

'' Nothing.'' Quinn laughed as she slowly lead Brittany up the stairs to her room. '' Do you remember anything from last night?'' The blonde asked.

Brittany shook her head. '' The last thing I remember is leaving the bar with you.'' Brittany lied, not bothering to tell Quinn that she remembered having unexpected and not wanted guest over, well the brunette was wanted, screw the guy.

As Brittany reached the last step she tripped and almost fell over, thankfully Quinn was there and saved her from falling.

'' B, you really need to stop drinking so much.'' Quinn said with a hint of worry in her voice. It was never good to drink as much as the blonde did last night.

'' I know Quinn.'' The blonde blushed, feeling embarrassed as they entered her room.

''Are you at least going to try?'' The worried friend asked as she guided Brittany over to her bed and made her sit down.

'' Quinn it's not like I do it every night.'' Brittany tried to defend herself as she watched Quinn pick out her clothes.

'' No, but you do it at least once a week.'' Quinn said finding Brittany's outfit for the day and bringing it over to the other blonde, placing it beside her. Quinn then cupped Brittany's cheeks with her small hands and looked her best friend in the eye. '' Please at least try... for me.''

Brittany sighed and then nodded. '' Fine, I'll behave. I promise.''

'' Good!'' Quinn said, suddenly in a better mood. '' Now get dressed while l clean up downstairs and make your breakfast.''

Brittany rolled her eyes as she stood up, slowly pacing herself as she looked at the digital clock on her night side table. '' Quinn it's not even nine o'clock yet.'' The dancer growled. '' I don't even go to work till two today, and you have the day off.''

'' I know, but the mall has a major sale on and we have to get there early!'' Quinn smiled.

'' You sound like your a teenager again Q.'' Brittany smirked.

'' Good, maybe I still look like one too.'' The smaller blonde joked.

Brittany just laughed as she watched Quinn wink and walk down the stairs out of eye shot. Quinn didn't even have to worry about looking old, Brittany swore she didn't look a age over nineteen.

The hungover blonde sighed as she put on the clothes Quinn had picked out for her. The same thoughts still swarmed around in the blondes brain, all she could think about was Jake and the mysterious brunette she had met last night.

_I wonder what she's doing right now. _The blonde thought as she finished putting on her ripped jean shorts that made her legs look longer, and the white tank top that showed off her perfect shape.

* * *

><p>The Latina finished getting ready for the day as she realized that she was running behind schedule like always. Somehow Santana still managed to run late even though she woke up an hour early.<p>

'' Shit.'' The brunette grumbled as she ran in her bathroom to brush her teeth. Santana had managed to get dressed in her work clothes, which happened to be a black skirt and a well kept white blouse, had eaten her healthy breakfast and finished her morning yoga. All she had to do was brush her pearly whites and she was free to go to work. The Latina put toothpaste on her toothbrush placed it in her mouth and began to brush.

_Why am I always late!_ Santana thought as she brushed harder then necessary, making her gums sore. As Santana thought things couldn't get any more rushed her house phone started ringing. The Latina decided to ignore it but got annoyed after the tenth ring and decided to run to the living room and pick it up, her toothbrush still in her mouth.

'' Hello.'' Santana slurred, trying to keep the toothpaste in her mouth and not from running down her white shirt.

'' Hey Santana! How's my best friend doing?'' Puck yelled through the phone. Santana just rolled her eyes, not wanting to talk to the person on the other line.

'' Bye Puck.'' The Latina grumbled, wiping toothpaste from the corner of her mouth, obviously still upset about him running off the night before.

'' No wait San! Let me talk!'' Puck pleaded.

Santana sighed before answering. '' I'm running late Puckerman. Some of us actually work.''

'' Hey, I work!'' The mohawk boy argued.

'' A movie rental store does not count.'' The brunette countered, adding a laugh to rub it in Puck's face that she actually had a job that paid good. Puck was trying to get a good job, but he just couldn't find one.

'' Listen Santana, if we talk about this now we won't have to later.'' Puck said, just wanting to talk to her friend.

'' Fine.'' Santana groaned. '' Just one second, I'm going to put you on speaker.'' The Latina added pressing the speaker button so she could multi-task and finally finish brushing her teeth.

'' Is anyone else there?'' Puck asked.

'' No Puckerman, it's just me.'' Santana rolled her eyes as she walked back to the bathroom, spit out the toothpaste and started to rinse her mouth out with cold water.

'' So did she call the cops on you?'' Puck asked, getting straight to the point.

Santana didn't answer since she still had a mouth full of water in her mouth.

'' Santana, are you still there? You didn't leave, did you?'' Puck yelled in the phone, worried that his friend hung up on him.

'' Jesus Puck, calm your balls. I'm brushing my teeth.'' Santana shouted from the bathroom, finishing up.

'' Well, did she?'' Puck repeated his question.

'' No, she didn't'' Santana said, barely above a whisper, thinking about the blonde she met the night before as she looked herself once over in the mirror.

'' Really, wow. She must of liked you.'' Puck laughed as he added a wink, even though Santana couldn't see it. However the Latina didn't respond. '' You slept with her, didn't you!'' Puck said.

'' Ohmygod Puck, no I didn't sleep with her!'' Santana yelled, walking out of the bathroom in her condo and towards the phone.

'' Well I would of.'' Puck smirked.

'' I know you would of.'' The Latina grumbled, a headache starting to form. '' Listen Puck, I really am running late so I'll just answer all the questions I know you are going to ask. No I didn't sleep with her, I didn't take anything from her house, she didn't call the police and I am never doing anything like that again, so if you ask me you will regret it.'' Santana warned. '' Oh and one last thing, I can't believe you ran out last night. You are so getting it.''

Puck laughed. '' Well I wasn't going to get caught. Just one more question.''

'' What.'' The brunette spat, not in the mood to have this conversation.

'' Wasn't the blonde smoking hot!'' Puck shouted.

'' Bye Puck.'' Santana said, not answering the question. She hung up the phone so Puck couldn't protest and let out a long meaningful sigh. '' I am so not in the mood to go to work.'' Santana grumbled as she sat down on her couch and gave up. '' Screw this, I'm calling in sick and going shopping.''

* * *

><p>The two blondes finished walking around the big city mall as they approached the large food court with countless numbers of takeout food.<p>

'' I don't think eating here is the best idea. You know I always get sluggish once I eat anything greasy and I have to go to work in two hours.'' Brittany said as she looked at her phone for the time. Both blondes had been shopping for two and a half hours and bought what seemed to be the whole mall.

'' I think theres a sandwhich shop.'' Quinn thought as she looked past the burger joints to find a healthy restaurant.

'' Where?'' Brittany asked, raising her perfectly shaped right eyebrow knowing full well that there was no sandwhich shop in the mall.

'' Uh I think it's right next to Greasy Greg's.'' Quinn laughed at her own lame joke.

'' Okay, whatever. Just get me a small fry or something, I'll pick us a spot to sit.'' The dancer said with an eye roll.

'' Well you can carry my bags then.'' The smaller blonde smiled handing her heavy bags over to her friend and bolting off to a burger joint that sold bacon, Quinn's favorite thing to eat.

Brittany sighed as she picked up Quinn's many bags (which seamed impossible) and walked over to the nearest empty table and sat down. There had to be at least thirty bags surrounding the dancer, no wonder everyone was staring at her. She probably looked like she had the most money in the world. Well it sure seemed like Quinn certainly didn't have to worry about money. The other blonde had bought so many unnecessary items today, like did she really need that hand held leaf blower or that new portable toaster. The blonde rolled her eyes at her thoughts as she looked at the stores that were soundering the food court. There was a _Victoria Secret _that was surrounded with people looking at underwear and bras.

'' Hm, must be a sale on.'' Brittany murmured to herself as she studied the people in the store. The blonde knew one of her students worked there so she was trying to see if she was in today. Brittany scanned the crowed, there was a tall red head with super long legs. Brittany was tempted to go ask her what her secret was to get longer legs but decided against it. The blonde also noticed a girl with bright green short hair and tattoos all over her body, right next to her was a good looking brunette with what looked like to be a big bruise on the back of her leg.

Just then the dancers heart stopped and her vision started to darken over. What was the chances of seeing the same girl Brittany met last night at a store fifty feet away from her.

_I have to go talk to her. _Brittany thought as she raised from her seat to walk over to the crowded store. She then realized she still had the large amount to bags she had to hold on to so she decided to just stay put and not go over to talk to the brunette she couldn't stop thinking about. After all she _did_ try to rob her last night and was probably plotting out her next attack right at this moment.

_But she said she would never do it again. _The thought raised from the back of Brittany's brain. The dancer gave up and listen to her thoughts.

'' Um, excuse me sir.'' The blonde said to the man who was sitting at the table next to her. The older man with tiny grey hairs on the top of his head put down the paper he was reading and smiled at the attractive young blonde who was suddenly talking to him.

'' Well hello there. Is there anything I can help you with?''

'' Yeah there actually is. I'm looking after these bags for my friend and I and I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind watching them when I go into that store over there.'' Brittany asked as she pointed over to the store that was full of women.

'' I would be delighted miss.'' The grey haired man smiled.

'' Thanks so much! My friend should be back soon so you won't have to watch them for long.'' The dancer promised.

'' That's fine.'' The man once again smiled. Brittany thought he was trying way to hard to be nice and proper to her but she didn't really mind, after all he was looking after her and Quinn's bags.

'' Thanks.'' Brittany said as she got up and started walking towards the _Victoria Secret_ shop.

The blonde reached the store and started to weave her away around to find the brunette she couldn't stop thinking about. All the blonde planned to do was ask the mysterious brunette what her name was and walk away. That's all she wanted to know, and hopefully it would help her start to forget about the robber from the night before.

Brittany lost track of the brunette and was starting to think she wasn't even in the store anymore.

'' Great.'' The dancer grumbled as she started to back up but bumped into somebody as she did. '' Why is there so many people here today!'' Brittany snapped as she turned around to see who she exactly bumped into. The blonde's face went slack as she realized who it was. It was the girl she was trying to find.

'' No way.'' The Latina said as she realized who exactly snapped at her. Usually she would have gave them a good punch in the stomach or kicked them in the groin but she couldn't keep her mind from exploding about who she was seeing at the moment.

'' Um, uh, sorry about that.'' Brittany blurted, feeling jumpy.

'' That's alright.'' Santana said, not knowing what else to say. Well she knew what to say she just couldn't make her lips say them.

'' What's your name?'' Brittany asked, trying to get this conversation over with. She felt nervous and didn't have a single clue why.

'' Santana.'' The Latina replied as she took in the drop dead sexy blonde in front of her. '' What's yours?'' She added.

Brittany looked at her shocked, she didn't expect the brunette to ask her the same question. '' I like your name. I haven't herd it before.'' The dancer said before answering the true question. '' And my name is Brittany.''

'' I always liked that name.'' Santana smiled, wanting to so badly to get to know this girl better.

'' Well I better go, some old man is looking after my bags.'' Brittany said as she turned around to see if in fact the man was still there. He was, but now Quinn was at their table with food and was watching Brittany have a conversation with another girl.

'' It was nice to see you again, under normal circumstances.'' The blonde said before saying goodbye to the other women and started to walk off. Santana's heart started to beat faster, she couldn't let this girl leave, not after finding her and seeing her again. She had to give the blonde her number or something, she had to see her again.

'' Wait!'' Santana yelled over the voices that filled the store as she pushed past the other people to reach the blonde. Santana was a few inches away when she said it again. '' Wait. Just hold one for a minute.'' Brittany herd the Latina, and definitely felt her warm hand tug at hers so she would turn around.

'' What is it?'' Brittany asked, confused at why the brunette was trying to talk to her again. Brittany wasn't complaining she just wanted to know why.

'' Do you maybe want to, I don't know, get a drink tonight or something?'' Santana asked, her heart pumping as hard as it could.

Brittany shook her head no. She watched as the Latina's face fell in disappointment. '' I can't drink. I promised my friend.'' The blonde said wanting to keep her promise even though it was very hard for her right now.

'' Well we could always go to dinner and order waters instead of wine.'' Santana smiled.

'' And you won't try to rob me?'' Brittany asked.

Santana frowned at the blonde's comment. '' That's not me Brittany. I thought I explained that last night.''

'' You did, I just don't know if I can get past that.'' Brittany honestly said looking in the Latina's soft brown eyes.

'' Well can you at least try, just for tonight?'' Santana asked, wishing so bad the blonde would just forget about what happened the night before. '' I really want to get to know you.'' The Latina added.

Brittany thought about it for a moment before answering. The brunette standing before her looked like a trust worthy girl that didn't rob people, and like the blonde often likes to acknowledge, she liked to look for the best in everybody.

'' Sure I'll go.''

'' Really!'' Santana smiled, not believing.

Brittany nodded. '' I work at two today and should be done teaching my class around five.''

'' Great I'll pick you up around seven, sound okay?'' The Latina asked.

'' Yeah, it sounds perfect.'' Brittany smiled, her stomach doing flips.

'' Good, so see you around seven!'' Santana said before waving a goodbye to the blonde and walking off. Brittany stood still, drowning in her own thoughts once again. She couldn't believe that she just excepted a date offer from somebody she didn't even know, somebody who tried to rob her the night before.

'' Could you move!'' A snobby teenager said to Brittany as she tried to get past her.

'' Excuse me?'' The dancer said as she came back to reality and noticed the brat standing in front of her.

'' I said could you move! Your totally blocking the way to the D cup bras, which you certainly are not.'' The teenager said, looking the dancer once over.

'' Funny.'' Was all Brittany said as she shoved past the girl and the other people so she could get back to Quinn. Brittany knew she had small breasts, it was just hard to hear if from a girl who couldn't be more the fifteen.

'' So I came back with our food and this old guy over here was watching our bags.'' Quinn said, smiling over at the grey haired man for the briefest of seconds once she saw her friend approach.

'' Yeah I just went in that store to talk to somebody, so I asked him to watch them.'' Brittany replied as she picked a fry out of the fry box and ate it.

'' So what was that? I saw you talking to that girl, it seemed intense.'' Quinn asked with wonder.

'' I think I just agreed to go on a date.'' The blonde said truthfully. '' With another girl.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Man that took long, I wrote it with only getting two hours of sleep in the past 24 hours. ''_'' I guess it's safe to say I'm over tired! Time to hit the hay!**

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

_Expect the Unexpected_

_Chapter four_

Santana drove home with the biggest smile on her face. She didn't remember the last time she felt so happy to be going on a date with somebody. When she was around Brittany her heart fluttered and she could feel the heat rising in her body every second she was with the beautiful blonde. The Latina did realize she had just met Brittany the night before, but she felt a connection with her, and hopefully Brittany felt the same way towards her.

_Brittany_. Santana thought as she stopped her red convertible at a red light. The brunette thought the name fit the blonde perfectly, and was glad that Brittany shared the information with her. Heck, Santana was just happy the blonde said yes to go out with her. In about six more hours Santana would be sitting in a booth with Brittany, probably eating a salad of some sort and talking to the blonde about their lives. Hopefully they would hit it off and go out again, but the Latina was thinking too far ahead. The blonde may not even like her, or Santana may be bored with her, however the brunette highly doubted it, how could anyone be bored with a good looking blonde sitting two feet away from them.

'' Would you move your damn car!'' Santana herd followed by several beeps from a car horn. The brunette stopped thinking about Brittany and focused her eyes on the stop light. It had changed from red to green since she had last checked and several cars were now lined up behind her. The Latina rolled her eyes but kept on smiling as she drove through the green light like she was suppose to, nothing was going to ruin her mood now, it was impossible.

* * *

><p>'' Hun, do you even know the girl?'' Quinn asked as both blondes continued to sit in the food court and talk about what Brittany had just confessed. Quinn didn't want the other blonde just excepting dates from random people, she should have legitimately feelings towards the person and Quinn didn't know if Brittany had those feelings.<p>

Brittany stared down at her hands and didn't look up at her friend. Of course she knew the girl, she wouldn't just accept offers like these from anybody. What did Quinn think she was, a slut?

'' Yes I know the girl, Quinn.'' Brittany simply said, still not looking the other blonde in the eye as she answered. Brittany decided to focus her eyes on the paper the older man was reading beside them. Just by staring at it the blonde learned that the _Yankees_ won last night against the _Boston Red Socks_ and now there was a big riot in Boston.

'' How did you meet her?'' The smaller blonde asked, wondering why Brittany was lying to her.

Every time the blonde lied about anything she had a tendency to do the exact same thing every time. She would avoid eye contact with the other person and scan the room for another topic that she could talk about, and Quinn was one hundred percent sure she was about to do that.

'' Did you know the _Yankees _won last night?'' The dancer asked, keeping her eyes trained on the paper. '' Woo, go _Yankees.'' _Brittany added with a intense tone in her voice.

Quinn sighed. '' Britt sweetie, look at me.'' Brittany didn't listen to her friend, instead she watched as the man flipped the page and read a new section.

'' Did you know a monkey escaped from the zoo yesterday?'' The tall blonde read.

'' I know your lying Brittany.'' Quinn said as she moved the food she had bought for the two for lunch and grabbed a hold of the other blondes hand. '' Please talk to me. What's going on?''

Brittany let a sigh escape from her smooth lips as she slowly moved her eyes away from the newspaper and into Quinn's hazel ones. The taller blonde still felt the nervous butterfly's in her stomach from when she saw the girl she now knew as Santana. The brunette made her feel something she hadn't felt before, made her forget Jake all together, and she wanted to explore those feelings further on. The blonde was scared at what these feelings meant, she had only felt feelings towards another girl one other time but it was never anything this strong.

_Junior year of college_

_'' I love love love love loveeeeee college parties!'' A intoxicated Brittany yelled as Quinn lead both of them into their dorm room. Both blondes had just came home from a welcome back to college party and like usual Brittany was drunk._

_Both girls had spent the entire summer together down by Quinn's lake house and had an amazing time. Brittany had decided to just save her money and stay in New York rather then travel all the way back to Ohio. Her parents didn't mind one bit, they knew Quinn was a good girl and thought she would be a good influence for their daughter. They did feel that Brittany was the perfect daughter, she was nice, pleasant and polite, but her grades weren't the greatest and she had a slight drinking problem._

_'' What would you do without me Britt?'' Quinn laughed as she made Brittany sit on the edge of her bed while she helped her friend take off her boots._

_'' Quinn I'm sooooo happy I roomed with you freshmen year. Otherwise I wouldn't of met youuuuu.'' Brittany slurred, sucking back the salvia that was starting to escape her mouth._

_Quinn rolled her eyes, not knowing what else the other blonde was going to say, anything was a possibility with Brittany, and boy was she right._

_'' I'm glad I roomed with you too B, your so much fun to be around.'' The smaller blonde smiled as she stood up from taking Brittany's boots off and walked over to her own bed to take her shoes off._

_Brittany watched as the other blonde walked away from her and sat on her own bed which was on the other side of the room. The dancer watched as Quinn first took off her shoes and then her tight jeans, revealing the boy shorts she wore underneath them. Brittany's eyes went wide as the alcohol took over and made Brittany admit things she would never had the courage to if she was sober._

_'' Quinnnny, I loveeeeee youu.'' Brittany said as serious as she could be when drunk. The tall blonde stood up and walked over to Quinn, dropping her body beside her and laying her head on the other girls shoulder._

_'' I love you to Britt, your like my little sister.'' Quinn said, obviously not understanding the full extent to Brittany's comment._

_The dancer pouted, she didn't love Quinn like a sister, she loved her like she loved Jake, her boyfriend, who she was certainly dating._

_'' No Quinn. I LOVE you.'' Brittany admitted, throwing her head back with laughter for reasons she didn't know why._

_Quinn stared at the blonde and watched her. Confusion filled her along with sadness and curiosity. Quinn didn't know if Brittany really meant her statement from before or it was just the alcohol talking. With Brittany you just never knew._

_'' B, do you really mean that?'' The smaller blonde asked._

_Brittany shook her head. '' Of course I mean it Quinny, I think you smoking hott!'' The dancer added as she pretended to slap Quinn's ass._

_'' Listen B.'' Quinn said, not wanting to lead Brittany on in anyway or ruin their friendship. She stood up and let Brittany sit on her bed to listen while she talked. '' I don't know if you actually meant that or your just too drunk to know what your saying but you have to remember you have a boyfriend Britt. One that I'm sure you love and care about. So I have to admit, for our friendship, that I'm not interested in you like that. Don't get me wrong I think your all kinds of good looking B, but I just don't look at you that way.'' Quinn painfully said. The words pained her as they left her mouth. She watched as Brittany's mood went from silly happiness to drunk angry and sad._

_'' Well fine then, I guess I'll just go walk home.'' Brittany said in a serious tone as she got up and made her way to the door._

_'' Your going to walk back to Ohio?'' Quinn asked, knowing there was no possible way the blonde would even make it out of the building, let alone walk the very long distance to Ohio._

_'' Yea I am Quinn.'' The blonde spat. '' Not like you care.'' Brittany added as she very dramatically opened up the room door, stomped out and slammed it shut._

_Quinn felt terrible as she watched her best friend walk out upset at her. Quinn didn't mean to upset her like she did, all the small blonde wanted was to get her friend back and apologize for what she said. She would have to admit it was the truth, but sometimes the truth hurt. The blonde decided it was best to go find Brittany, so she found a pair of sweatpants, put on a pair of flip flops and walked out the door in a hurry._

_Quinn found Brittany laying face down on a couch in the lounge. The small blonde could tell her best friend was crying and that was the last thing she wanted. Quinn slowly made her way over towards the couch and sat down by Brittany's head, letting the other blonde rest her head on her lap. Quinn took the hint and started to pat Brittany's hair softly. The two girls stayed like that till Brittany fell asleep as well as Quinn soon after. You weren't suppose to sleep in the lounge but Quinn thought she would break the rules, just this once._

_When both girls woke up, Quinn with a sore neck and Brittany with a awful hangover, they decided to talk about what had happened the night before. Brittany knew what she said last night wasn't entirely true. She did have feelings for Quinn, but she didn't love her. She loved Jake and he was the one who truly had her heart. _

_Brittany told Quinn exactly that, she wasn't going to lie and say she didn't have feelings for her best friend, but they were only minor and Brittany was sure it was just a phase. The alcohol obviously took over Brittany's body yesterday and the dancer couldn't control her actions or words, so she apologized to Quinn and promised to never drink again. That conversation brought both girls closer together, like sisters, and Quinn and Brittany were happy with that result, even though the dancer didn't keep her promise._

'' I think I have feelings for this girl, but I'm not entirely sure.'' Brittany broke down as she released Quinn's hands and put them on her head. '' I'm confused, I've never felt anything like this before.'' The blonde added, admitting something she wouldn't of said to just anyone.

'' What about Jake?'' Quinn asked.

Brittany just shook her head as she looked back into Quinn's eyes. She knew she could trust her, but why was she holding back.

'' You can tell me sweetie. I'm hear for you.'' The smaller blonde soothed, wanting Brittany to open up.

'' I don't exactly know her. Well I do, but not very well.'' Brittany began to explain. '' She makes me forget all about Jake. It's like shes a whole other kind of love.''

'' Were did you meet her?'' Quinn asked simply.

The dancer stopped to think about this answer. She knew she couldn't tell Quinn that she met Santana in her house, trying to rob it. Quinn would disapprove and that was the last thing Brittany wanted. Yeah, maybe Brittany didn't know Santana very well but the blonde had feelings like no other towards her.

'' I met her...'' Brittany stalled, trying to come up with a decent answer. '' At my dance studio.'' The blonde blurted. '' Yeah, she was taking classes but she only came to one of them, and that class was mine. I had feelings for her ever since.''

Quinn only nodded as she didn't let her eyes stray from her best friend. She could tell her best friend had deep feelings for this girl as she again was back to reading the front page of the mans paper. Quinn wasn't going to not let Brittany see this girl, if Brittany liked her then Quinn wasn't going to stop her.

'' Well I hope you have fun out on your date then.'' Quinn said as she patted Brittany's hand and gave her a bright smile.

'' Thanks Q. Your the best.'' Brittany said, bringing her attention back to Quinn and returning the smile. '' Now we should go, after all I still have to go to work.'' Brittany said, standing up and grabbing the bags around them.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Santana began to get ready for her night out with Brittany. All day Santana couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to wear, or more importantly what Brittany was going to wear. The Latina had to admit, she had never been this nervous for a date, she wanted to make a good impression for the blonde so she would take her seriously and not think she was a robber.<p>

The Latina decided to wear a tight black dress, that showed her off perfectly, along with a pair of black heels so she could be as tall as the blonde. Santana was going to bring Brittany to one of the best restaurants in town, and she wanted to look good. She had planned to take Brittany to BreadStixs but decided not too since it wasn't a very classy restaurants. Sure Santana thought it was the best place in the world but Brittany probably hated their poor service and stale, but delicious breadstixs.

'' Hey Santana, let me in!'' The Latina rolled her eyes as she herd the familiar voice shout outside her door. She thought about ignoring her friend but chose not to since other people might hear what he was screaming, and that was the last thing the brunette needed.

'' Puck. Why are you here?'' Santana asked as she opened the door and watched the boy she knew for so long walk in. He was wearing baggy jeans along with a baggy shirt that was wrinkled from not being folded after he washed it. Puck sighed as he threw himself on Santana's couch.

'' First of all I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, bad choice. You would have to live on the top floor.'' Puck groaned as he lifted his legs and rested them on the coffee table that was in the middle of the living room.

Santana watched as Puck put his dirty shoes on her freshly cleaned table, did he not know any manners.

'' Do you mind?'' Santana snapped.

'' What?'' Puck replied, not understanding what Santana said.

'' Forget it. So why are you here?'' Santana asked once again, not getting the mans answer the first time.

'' I thought you would like to hang out, but it seems like you have plans.'' Puck observed, noticing the Latina was dressed up in a sexy black dress. '' So, who's the lucky lady?'' Puck laughed, resting his hands on his head as he watched the girl squirm.

Santana blushed as Puck asked him who she was going out with. She didn't want to tell Puck she was going out with the girl they tried to rob the night before, it wasn't like her to just meet somebody and then go out with them the night after. But things were different with Brittany. She met her in a unusual way, and felt like her feelings were unusually strong for somebody she just met and knew nothing about.

'' It's that blonde chick isn't it.'' Puck screamed in shock, not believing it. '' How did you even manage?''

'' What blonde chick?'' Santana asked, trying to make Puck guess another girl.

'' You know, the girl we tried to rob last night.'' Puck said, knowing as soon as he said it it was true. '' Holy shit, I'm right!'' The man laughed, now standing by his friend.

'' Shut up!'' Santana said as she glanced at the clock and noticed it was six-thirty. She only had a half hour till her date and she needed to pick Brittany up. '' I have to go. I guess you can stay here if you want, just don't wreck anything.'' The Latina added as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

'' Tell her I say hi!'' Puck laughed.

'' Yeah right.'' Santana yelled as she stepped out her door and shut it.

In a couple minutes the Latina was going to see Brittany. Santana didn't know if her heart could take it. It was already beating harder then usual, and it felt like it could beat right out her chest if she got any closer. But Santana could do it, she had to go out with the beautiful blonde.

* * *

><p>The usually well kept blonde was running around her bedroom looking for her other high heel shoe she couldn't find. She couldn't stop stressing to Quinn at how she had to wear these heels, they were the perfect ones that matched her light blue dress. Brittany decided to wear the blue summer dress she got for her birthday a couple months ago from Quinn. It made her blue eyes pop which Brittany knew people liked.<p>

Quinn couldn't help but let out a low laugh as she watched Brittany run around her room like her head was cut off. She never saw Brittany act like this before, so she just assumed it was a major case of bad nerves.

'' The heel is on your bed Britt. You put it there like two minutes ago.'' Quinn smiled.

'' God Quinn, I'm just so nervous!'' The dancer admitted as she quickly put on her heel. The Latina was going to be there any minute now and she didn't want to keep her waiting.

'' Don't be nervous B, you look amazing.'' Quinn honestly said as she stood up and looked Brittany once over. Quinn didn't think the other blonde could get any more stunning.

'' Thanks Q. Your opinion means a lot to me.'' Brittany smiled as she hugged the other girl. As they were about to let go they herd the doorbell ring. Both girls froze in shock.

'' Shes here!'' Quinn shrieked, excited for her best friend. Brittany felt like throwing up as Quinn started guiding her down the stairs and towards the front door. A thousand thoughts quickly swarmed the blondes brain. Did she look good enough? Was she wearing the right dress? Did she put deodorant on? Brittany didn't know the answer to any of these question which started to freak her out.

'' Go on, answering it.'' Quinn smiled, encouraging her friend to open the door.

'' I can't Quinn. I'm too nervous.'' Brittany whispered, not wanting Santana to hear from the other side of the door. All the tall blonde could think about was not looking good enough for the Latina or being to boring.

'' You'll do great B, I know you will.'' Quinn smiled which made Brittany smile back at her. '' Go on, open it.'' The blonde smiled. With one last deep breath Brittany reached for the doorknob, twisted it and opened it up. The blonde was stunned for a few moments, the Latina was absolutely gorgeous in her sexy black dress. All of a sudden Brittany felt underdressed.

'' You look amazing.'' Santana smiled as she checked out the blonde. She was wearing a nice blue dress that made her look adorable and stunning at the same time.

The dancer looked back at the brunette and smiled. The girl in front of her was absolutely perfect, how could she compare.

'' T-thanks. So do you.'' Brittany replied, smiling.

Santana couldn't stop staring at the blonde. She was falling in a trance, which was unfamiliar to the Latina. '' Uh, these are for you.'' Santana said, handing a bunch of flowers to the blonde she had picked up before she came to get Brittany.

Brittany blushed. '' You shouldn't of.''

'' So are you ready?'' Santana asked, wanting to get her date started.

'' Yup. Lets go.'' Brittany smiled as she handed Quinn her flowers and gave her one last smile before stepping out her house and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone for reading! It means so much to me :) So in the next chapter you get the date :D and we'll also find out more about Quinn's life, that is if you guys want me to continue.**

**So right now Quinn is single, but alot of things can happen ;)**

**Official countdown till GLEE comes back on: 54 days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters!**

_Expect the Unexpected_

_Chapter Five_

'' You have to make a reservation to eat here?'' Santana squeaked, her face turning a bright shade of pink. The Latina had no idea the restaurant she picked would be so busy. She did know it was very popular but she didn't think any further about making a call and saving a place for her and the blonde to eat.

The brunette wanted so badly to just hide her face in her hands and tell the greeter off. She wanted to be the best possible date she could be, but this certainly didn't fall in the best date category. She had planned to take Brittany out to this fancy restaurant, have a good time talking and laughing and then take her home, hoping she would be lucky enough to score another date, but at this rate Santana wouldn't be granted another ten minutes. So much for impressing Brittany.

'' Can't you pull out another table from the back or something?'' Santana asked in a pleading tone. The Latina almost never pleaded, it was something people did when they weren't strong enough to get what they wanted themselves, or they were extremely desperate, and that was what the Latina happened to be, very desperate.

'' I'm sorry miss. I'm afraid I can't do that.'' The greeter said.

Brittany looked back and forth from the restaurant greeter to Santana. The blonde could tell that Santana was both frustrated and upset. Brittany studied Santana's expression that fell upon her face. She was looking at the greeter with a very bitchy expression, it reminded Brittany alot of a spoiled brat getting what they wanted once again. The dancer didn't even know why Santana wanted to eat here. Sure it got high praise from celebrities and what not but it wasn't a place that the blonde would enjoy, in fact it was the complete opposite. Brittany liked to go out to clubs, dance to fast beat music and just have fun. She hated getting all dressed up like she was now, and she still felt like she wasn't dressed appropriately for this restaurant. It almost seemed like people from high royalty, or top notch celebrities were the only ones aloud to eat here, at least that was what it looked like. The blonde was almost certain she saw at least five phtographers hiding behind fake plants inside the restaurant trying to get a photo of someone fameous.

Giving Santana a break Brittany decided to take over the conversation. '' It's alright, thank you for your time.'' The dancer politely said as she turned her back to the greeter and walked out, hoping Santana would follow her lead.

Sure enough once Brittany reached the outside of the restaurant and turned around Santana was running to catch up to her. It looked like she had a confused look on her face that showed she didn't know what the blonde was doing.

'' Why did you walk out? He was about to get us a table.'' Santana asked as she caught up to Brittany who was now by her car. Looking at Brittany and where she was standing made the Latina have a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. The brunette knew just from what she saw Brittany wasn't having a good time, she wanted to go home but was to nice to say anything.

'' Santana why did you want to come here?'' The dancer bluntly asked, not answering the other women who standing a couple feet away from her. Brittany leaned on the side of Santana's convertible but then remembered it wasn't her own car so she quickly got off it.

The Latina sighed as she watched Brittany lean against her car but then back away. All Santana wanted to do was start this night over and take the tall blonde some where else. Why couldn't she just catch a break. She had finally landed a date with someone the Latina knew she could have deep feelings for over time, but now everything was getting screwed over.

'' Because it's a nice restaurant and I thought you would like it.'' Santana truthfully spoke as she slowly stepped closer to the blonde. '' But now everything's ruined. I wanted us to have the perfect first date. I don't want you to think I'm a creepy robber who only steals other peoples stuff for a living. I want you to think that I'm actually a nice person who just made a mistake. I guess I just wanted us to have a good time, but I don't blame you for wanting to leave.'' The Latina added all in one breathe, trying to explain what she attempted to do for the blonde.

The dancer frowned as she herd what Santana quickly blurted. Brittany didn't want to make Santana think that she liked to go to very expensive restaurants often and dress up like she was royal. She just wanted to be herself around the smaller brunette and have fun. She certainly didn't want to leave Santana, at least not yet. Brittany still wanted to get to know the Latina better, she wanted to know where she went to school, where she worked and how her family was.

'' Santana, I don't want to leave our date.'' Brittany assured as she now stood inches away from the Latina. The blonde found Santana's hands and laced her fingers threw the other girls. She smiled once she saw the brunette's eyes light up with happiness at both her gesture and words.

'' Really?'' Santana asked, not believing the blondes words.

'' Really.'' Brittany repeated. '' And the truth is Santana, I hate going to fancy places. In fact I hate getting dressed up like this. The only reason I did was because I didn't know where we were going. I don't understand why we can't have fun at regular restaurants, like Breadstixs.''

Santana's eyes went wide at Brittany's words. She couldn't believe someone other then herself liked Breadstixs. At that moment all the Latina wanted to do was give the blonde a tight hug but decided not to and give her hands a squeeze instead, Santana didn't want to move on to quickly.

'' You like Breadstixs too?'' The brunette asked.

Brittany nodded and gave Santana a promising smile. She still felt those nerves jumping around in her stomach, but she didn't want to tell the Latina about that just yet.

'' I thought I was the only one who liked that place.'' Santana said laughing a bit. She noticed Brittany was still holding her hands and didn't give any hint of letting go.

The Latina couldn't help but let out a giggle at the thought of them holding hands already. She didn't even care how the rest of the date went, this had to be the best one she was ever on.

'' Well your not. I love going there and feeling like your apart of a really big family, I love how they call me salad girl because when I go there I only order a salad and I love eating their stale bread sticks.'' Brittany explained as she searched Santana's soft brown eyes, only to find happiness.

'' I love their bread sticks too!'' Santana yelled making both girls laugh. '' So your not having an awful time even though I couldn't get us into that restaurant.'' The brunette added as she quickly glanced over to the restaurant and then back to Brittany.

Brittany shook her head no, making her long blonde hair fall in her face. '' I'm actually having a pretty good time so far.'' The blonde said as she watched Santana let go of their intertwined hands and move the pieces of hair away from her face. '' E-especially now.'' The blonde whispered, moving her eyes from Santana's brown ones to her full lips. Brittany wanted Santana to kiss her so badly. She wanted to feel that contact between the two girls, if the blonde felt so good just standing so closely to Santana she couldn't even imagine how good it would feel to kiss her.

'' Good.'' Santana said, snapping out of a trance that Brittany once again had her in. The Latina had to fight so hard to not jump the blonde right there and kiss those smooth lips. She didn't want to move fast, she wanted to explore these feelings and make them last. '' I guess were going to BreadStixs.'' The brunette added with a smile as she reached around the blonde and opened the car door for her.

'' Thank you.'' Brittany simply said as she stepped in the car and watched Santana carefully shut the door. The blonde felt like she was drunk from pure happiness, was that even possible?

'' I'm really glad you like Breadstixs.'' Santana confessed as she opened her own car door and stepped in. '' Cause that other restaurant cost a fortune and I'm pretty sure I can get a discount from this place.'' The Latina added, being more of herself as she started up the car engine and drove towards Breadstixs.

* * *

><p>After Brittany left her house to go on her date Quinn decided to stay at the other blondes house and wait for her friend to get home. Quinn truly did hope that Brittany had the best time out tonight, she deserved it. The small blonde hated seeing Brittany so down after her bad break up with Jake, it just wasn't like her to be so sad. When you picture Brittany you picture a bubbly blonde with a wide smile on her face constantly, who was always happy. You don't picture her always sad and crying like she had been lately. Quinn wanted the old Brittany back, and she was sure this was the way to get her.<p>

When Brittany had opened the door earlier that night and Quinn saw Santana on the other side of the wooden door the smaller blonde was speechless. Quinn hadn't seen Brittany smile so big in, well forever. She knew her best friend was really nervous for her date that night, she wouldn't shut up about it when Quinn was helping her get ready, but seeing Brittany smile so wide made Quinn greatful that she was there to experience it all. It was almost worth the long, boring wait Quinn had to endure before her friend got home.

The small blonde had flipped through every channel on Brittany's flat screen TV only to discover nothing was on that night, she tried to play _Wii _but Quinn soon figured out it was boring playing by yourself. The blonde even went as far as dressing up Brittany's cat in clothes but even that got boring after a while.

'' How is it that a twenty five year old doesn't have plans on a Friday night.'' Quinn sighed to herself as she decided enough was enough. The blonde may not have plans but she wasn't going to hang around this house with nothing to do, she was at least going to rent some kind of sad romance movie to cry over. Those never got old. Quinn had figured that out after her many break ups she had over the years. After each one of them Quinn would rent the saddest movie she could find at the nearest video store and watch it all night. She wouldn't pig out on ice cream like many other women, Quinn didn't want to end up having love handles and be alone too, that was just horrible.

*#*#*#

_What one haven't I seen. _Quinn thought to herself as she looked through the romance section in the video store. The small blonde happened to be the only girl in the store, everyone else looked like they still lived with their mothers and hadn't had a date in their lives. Quinn felt embarrassed and alone as she pick up a movie with two people on the cover who were laying in the sand and began to read the back. Soon as she started reading the summary of the movie she felt a pair of eyes on her back.

'' That one sucks.'' A deep voice said from behind Quinn. The small blonde quickly turned around expecting to see a dork with his mother, but ended up seeing a man with his work uniform on who happened to be very good looking.

'' Um, uh, how do you know?'' Quinn asked, not knowing what else to say as she checked the man over. The male standing in front of her was tall, very muscular and had a mohawk. Usually Quinn thought men with that type of hair style looked childish but it some how worked for him.

'' I'm not proud to be saying this but I watched it a couple times.'' The man laughed at himself, even blushing a little.

_I think it's cute. _Quinn thought with a smile as she moved her eyes away from the man to look over the movie she still had in her hands. Quinn couldn't believe she was admitting this to herself but she actually thought the man was cute, sexy even.

'' I'm Puck.'' The man said as he held his hand out to Quinn so she could shake it.

Quinn looked down at his hand and smiled. He wanted to shake her hand, formal but polite. The blonde liked this man already.

'' I'm Quinn.'' The small blonde shook his hand.

'' Well Quinn, if you ever wanna get together some day, call me up.'' Puck said with a warm smile as he took a marker form his back pocket of his pants and wrote his number on the blondes hands.

Puck was positive he had seen this girl around before. She was hot, but so were alot of New Yorkers. This girl however had a different glow to her, and Puck liked that.

'' So are you going to call?'' Puck asked, wondering what the blonde was going to say.

'' Maybe.'' Quinn flirted as she gave Puck a wink, put the movie back and walked out of the movie store, knowing Puck was still looking at her.

Quinn already knew she was going to call Puck back. He was gorgeous, nice to her and had a unique feeling towards him, why should she call him. However the blonde didn't want to seem needy so she was going to have to wait a couple days before calling him, but hopefully it would be all worth it. Quinn didn't even feel the need to by a movie, she was to excited to tell Brittany about what happened to her she knew she wouldn't be able to sit through a slow romance movie all night.

* * *

><p>'' No way!'' Brittany threw her head back in laughter as Santana told her a story about her high school days. The two girls had been sitting in a booth at Breadstixs sipping their <em>diet cokes <em>for approximately three hours now and they were both having a great time.

Both girls had the same thing for dinner. They ordered two garden salads with light Italian dressing on the side. They were too filled up with bread sticks that they had to find extra room just to finish their small salads.

'' Please tell me you didn't get in trouble!'' Brittany said in between laughs.

Santana smiled as she watched Brittany laugh. The Latina was so happy that they decided to go to Breadstixs instead of the other restaurant. Ever since arriving at the restaurant both girls have had an amazing time. Brittany would tell her a story about her dance studio or her friend Quinn and then Santana would tell her a story about her rebellious high school days. Over all the date was turning out perfect.

'' No, I didn't get in trouble. But I had to write a ten page essay to the principal about why selling his house on Ebay was wrong.'' Santana smiled, not even believing herself that she had once done that.

'' So you keep telling me all about these stories about you acting out, but were you ever...not?'' The blonde asked in a serious tone.

Santana thought back to a specific moment in high school that stood out. She wasn't always a trouble maker in school. There did happened to be a point in Santana's life where she was very serious, but she didn't like to talk about it to just anyone.

'' There was a time in high school were I stopped having fun altogether.'' Santana admitted as she focused her eyes on her hands. It was really hard to confess her thoughts to the blonde and she wasn't sure she could do it just yet.

Noticing Santana was having a tough time explaining her thoughts the blonde automatically felt bad. She didn't want to force Santana to say anything. When the time was right and Santana trusted the blonde enough Brittany was sure the Latina would tell her.

'' I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me just yet.'' Brittany said, trying to look Santana in the eye. '' I shouldn't have been nosey like that.''

'' It's alright. I shouldn't be so emotional like this.'' Santana choked out as she forced out a laugh and wiped the stray tears that were escaping from her eyes.

'' It's okay to be emotional you know.'' The blonde said, trying to get Santana to look in her eyes.

Santana smiled as she made sure there was no more tears and looked back up at the blonde. The two didn't talk, they just stared into each others eyes and smiled at one another.

'' You guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's been past closing for over a hour now.'' A shy male waiter said as he watched the two girls look into each others eyes.

'' Okay, we'll go in a sec.'' Santana said, not braking eye contact with the blonde. The waiter just nodded, said a quick good bye leaving both girls alone once again.

'' You have the perfect eyes.'' The brunette admitted as she couldn't help but smile.

Brittany blushed as Santana complemented her. It wasn't every day she got complements from a good looking girl. Brittany thought of a good complement for Santana but couldn't think of anything good.

'' You have nice hands.'' The blonde said, automatically regret filled her. Both girls laughed at Brittany's comment which broke the silence of the quiet restaurant.

'' Thanks.'' The brunette laughed as she took a sip of her cold drink and almost choked on it.

'' I didn't mean that. I mean, yeah you have good hands but you also have other great features too.'' The dancer said, her face turning beat red.

'' Your too funny Britt.'' Santana said, using her nickname for the first time which made the blonde smile.

'' Thanks, I guess.'' Brittany said as she noticed the lights now suddenly turning off. '' I guess that means we have to go.'' The blonde added.

Santana sighed, she didn't want to go. The Latina had the greatest date ever and she didn't want it to be over so quickly. She knew once she got home she wouldn't stop thinking about the blonde. Even though it was just their first date together Santana felt such a connection between them that was over whelming. It was something her mind couldn't handle.

'' I guess we should go.'' Santana agreed as she stood up, placing a twenty dollar bill on the table and offering her hand for the blonde to take. Once she felt the blondes hand in hers sparks started to fly that only the two girls could notice.

Brittany slightly giggled as she took Santana's hand and walked out of Breadstixs beside her. It felt like so long since she touched somebody else's hand with such emotion that it over whelmed the dancer for a moment. At that moment Brittany didn't want this date to end, ever.

'' So do I get a second date?'' Santana interrupted the blondes thoughts as Brittany soon realized they were outside beside Santana's red convertible.

_Hell yes! _Brittany thought before answering._ I would be a fool to turn you down._

'' I guess your going to have to wait and see, huh.'' Brittany laughed as she playfully punched the Latina in the arm with the hand that she wasn't holding.

'' Your such a flirt.'' Santana laughed.

'' I'm just joking San, I would love to go on another date. But this time could I choose where we go?'' Brittany asked, hoping the Latina would let her.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's statement. Sure the beginning of their date wasn't as good as planned but the ending sure made up for it.

'' Sure, you pick and we'll go there.'' Santana replied.

Brittany jumped up and down like a five year old. She couldn't control her feelings any longer. The blonde wrapped her toned arms around Santana's slim body and squeezed tightly. Her heart jumped a beat when she felt the Latina squeeze back.

'' You know, I had a great time tonight.'' Santana admitted as she broke away from the blondes hug.

'' Me too.'' Brittany replied with a smile.

Santana grabbed a hold of Brittany's hands and smiled before placing a soft peck on the dancers cheek. The brunette didn't want to move on to quickly like she had with other relationships. She wanted her and Brittany's relationship to be different then her others, because her feelings sure were.

'' That was...'' Brittany started. The blonde had emotions going through her like a car going a hundred kilometers an hour. It was honestly the most perfect little kiss Brittany has ever felt.

'' Perfect.'' Santana finished with a gigantic smile across her gorgeous face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone for the feedback! So continue?**

**Official countdown till Glee returns: 50! :) ... I think. I'm counting and it's very late so it's probably wrong but lets just say it's approximate! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update guys but I bring you the longest chapter yet. Also I didn't plan to write this chapter how it ended up but I like how it worked out. Watch out for a familiar character in this chapter ;) enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Expect the Unexpected<em>

_Chapter 6_

Santana shut off her work computer for the day and gathered up her papers from her desk so she could do some extra work at home. The Latina decided to go into work extra early that day and leave later then she usual did since she hadn't been into her work like she normally was. The truth was all she could do was think about Brittany instead of her work. The two had an amazing time on their date a week ago and the Latina couldn't help wonder why the blonde hadn't called her back yet. They had both decided that the blonde would pick where they went on their next date so that had to mean there was going to be a second date, right. Of course everybody at work knew there was something up with the brunette since she wasn't bitching at the staff lower then her (which was almost everybody) or ordering her assistant around like she normally did.

'' Ms Lopez, are you going into work tomorrow?'' Santana's assistant asked as she walked into the Latina's office. The girl had long brown hair, was short and tended to be a bit up front sometimes but that's why Santana liked her. The Latina needed a assistant who wouldn't take no for an answer, someone who was hard driven and would do anything to get what she wanted, and the girl happened to have all of those.

Santana looked at the calendar that laid on her desk. She didn't have anything planed but she dreaded going into work on the weekends. There was hardly anyone there and absolutely no one to boss around, it just wasn't worth the extra money. '' No Rachel, I think I'll just stay home tomorrow.''

'' Oh, well I'll be here so if you need anything you know where to find me. You can also call my new cell phone I got a couple days ago, I took the liberty and programmed my number into your phone while you were in your meeting this morning. You can find my name under Rachel Berry, that's my full name in case you didn't know.'' They tiny brunette smiled.

'' Rachel I know what your full name is, I wouldn't be a good boss if I didn't.'' Santana rolled her eyes at her annoying, yet joyful assistant. Rachel shrugged as she watched Santana clean up for the day. The girl was mesmerized when she watched her boss work, she was just so organized and beautiful when she worked so hard.

'' I also need to inform you that you have a meeting at seven in the morning on Monday.'' Rachel blurted, trying to keep the conversation with her boss going as she noticed Santana was now putting on her jacket and picking up her bag.

Santana hated seeing her assistant so caught up with work when she was obviously done for the day. The Latina didn't mind bossing her around when there was actual work to be done, but when the day was over Santana liked to see them as distant friends. '' Rachel, have you ever thought of taking a day off?''

Rachel was caught off guard by the other girls question. Of course she _thought _about taking work off she just preferred not too. '' I took a day off last week.'' The small brunette protested as Santana just gave her brown eyes a roll. The last thing Rachel wanted was for Santana to think she had no life.

'' Yeah because your sister was having her baby, and I had to threaten to take your job away.'' Santana said, making a good point. '' And you still didn't go without asking me if I needed anything first.'' The Latina added.

Rachel sighed as she herd Santana. Her boss was right, she didn't remember the last time she took a day off for herself. The small brunette didn't even take holidays off anymore, they were just excuses to sit at home all day and do nothing. Why would she want to do nothing when she could be working her way up on the work ladder and making more money, really if you think about it it was a win win situation for Rachel. Still, she didn't want to show Santana that she was caving into her suggestion. '' I thought that was my job, to ask if you need anything.''

'' It is Rachel, but only during work hours. What's the point of coming into work if I'm not even here.'' Santana sighed as she sat on the edge of her desk, knowing this conversation was going to be longer then she originally anticipated.

Just as Rachel was going to respond Santana's cell phone rang. The Latina fished out her phone and checked the caller i.d. before answering. Since it was only Puck Santana decided to tap the ignore button on her screen and slip it back into her bag.

'' It was only Puck.'' Santana said, knowing Rachel knew who the man was since the Latina talked about him on numerous occasions. '' Look Rachel, would you consider going out-.'' The Latina was once again interrupted by her phone. It happened to be Puck again, which the Latina knew had to be an emergency since he only called repetitive times if it was urgent.

'' I'll just wait outside.'' Rachel murmured, hating the fact that her boss got interrupted from her pervious sentence. The brunette was sure that she was going to ask her out, which was odd since she was sure Santana fancied a blonde dancer, at least that was what the Latina told her one afternoon when she was upset that the dancer had yet to call her back.

'' No, it's alright just take a seat.'' Santana said as she made sure Rachel didn't leave before their conversation ended. Santana was going to get this girl to take a day off if it killed her, she didn't want everyone thinking she was _that_ bad a person.

'' What Puck?'' The Latina asked as she hit talk on her phone to listen to what Puck had to say.

'' Fuck Santana, why didn't you pick up the first time?'' Puck said over the phone. His voice sounded like he was on edge, or worried. There was also the fact that he was whispering, which was beyond strange.

'' What's wrong?'' The Latina asked, getting Rachel's attention. However Santana nodded her head to the other brunette to tell her it was nothing to worry about.

'' I need your help, like now.'' Santana's stomach dropped, Puck hardly ever asked for her help, unless it was-. _No. I'm not going to think about that. Puck wouldn't ever do that again. Or at the very least ask me to do it again. It was just a one time thing, he's a good guy he wouldn't do it again._ Santana thought as she let her mind wonder, waiting for her friends reply.

Rachel was pretending to send a text message with her new phone but she couldn't help but steal a few glances at her boss. The tiny framed brunette knew there was definitely something wrong, Santana never looked like that unless she was worried or had a sick feeling in her stomach, and Rachel's guess was it was both.

'' I'm in a house by that restaurant you like so much, Chopsticks or something.'' Puck hastily whispered.

'' It's Breadstixs, not chopsticks.'' Santana replied, just wanting Puck to get on with it.

'' Yeah Breadstixs, by they way they have some really good breadsticks. I ate there yesterday and let me tell you I almost passed out from all the breadsticks I ate.''

'' Puck! I don't care that you liked the breadsticks, just tell me what's up!'' Santana screamed in the phone, all of a sudden forming a headache.

'' Okay, okay. Well I'm in this house and I can't get out.'' Puck blurted out, getting straight to the point.

'' What do you mean you can't get out?'' Santana asked confused.

'' I'm hiding.''

'' Where?''

'' In the closet.'' Puck confessed. Santana laughed at Puck's reply. She knew her best friend didn't mean he was a closeted gay but that didn't mean Santana couldn't laugh at Puck's choice of words.

'' I didn't think I would ever hear you say those words.'' The Latina laughed.

'' Shut up Satan, you know what I mean.'' Puck snapped.

'' Why are you even hiding in somebody's closet anyway?'' Santana asked with a serious tone this time.

'' You don't want to know, just help get me out.'' Santana felt faint as she herd Puck's words._ This can't be happening._ Santana thought.

'' Puckerman, why the fuck are you in that house?'' Santana spat. Rachel's eyebrows raised as she herd the other brunette swear. It wasn't as if Rachel hasn't herd Santana swear before it was just the fact that she sounded very pissed off. Rachel really wanted to know what they were talking about.

'' I saw them leave and thought it was the perfect time to, you know, get stuff from them.'' Puck admitted, feeling guilty.

Santana let out a small whimper as she herd Puck's words. He promised he wouldn't involve her in this again and look what was happening. It was safe to say Santana didn't want any part of what was going on. '' You have to be kidding Puck, you promised.''

'' I know, but they came home earlier then I though and your the only one I have to help me.'' Puck whispered.

'' What can I do?'' Santana blurted regretting every word that left her mouth. The Latina stood up from her desk and decided to sit in her office chair, if she was going to help she was going to do it comfortably in her chair.

'' Call the house. Tell them they have a reservation at that fancy restaurant and they need to come down and deal with it.''

'' How am I suppose to know their phone number, smart one.''

'' The address is 105 Main Street, look it up in the phone book.'' Puck replied as he thought hard about the address.

Santana remained silent before answering her friend. She really didn't want to do this, but her friend was in deep trouble and she knew she had to help him get out. '' What restaurant?''

'' Blue Olive.'' Puck answered. Santana just nodded, thinking back to the restaurant she had once planned to take Brittany, which Puck was now suggesting.

'' Fine. You know you owe me big time.'' Santana sternly said.

'' I know.'' Puck whispered.

Santana didn't bother responding, instead she tapped the end button on her phone and hung up. She couldn't believe she had to do this, she wasn't this type of person.

'' What happened?'' Rachel asked as she watched her boss hang up her phone and sit in her leather chair with a frustrated look on her face.

The Latina jumped when she herd the other girl. She was so caught up in what was going on with Puck she forgot Rachel was even in the room. '' Shit Rachel, you scared me, don't do that!''

Rachel flinched at Santana's words. She had no attention to scare Santana, and get her angry. '' Sorry.''

Noticing Rachel's sudden sadness made Santana feel bad. She shouldn't of taken her anger out on her assistant when she had nothing to do with it. '' No, don't be sorry. It's just that I'm under alot of stress right now.'' The Latina honestly said.

'' May I ask why?'' The smaller brunette asked, wanting to know what was going on.

'' It's nothing for you to worry about. Can you excuse me for a second though, I have to make an important phone call.'' The Latina said trying to sound like everything was alright.

'' Sure.'' Rachel said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked out of Santana's office. The smaller brunette knew there was something going on and very much wanted to know what exactly was happening but she also understood that she had to respect Santana's privacy.

Santana waited until Rachel was out of her office and out of hearing distance before she made the very important phone call. She knew she had to get it right the first time for it to work. The Latina looked the number up in the phonebook and dialed the number very slowly to make sure she didn't make a mistake. Once she dialed it and herd a answer she took a deep breathe and continued.

'' Yes Hello, this it Patty speaking from the Blue Olive restaurant. It has come to my concern that you have table reserved for eight o'clock tonight. I'm just calling to make sure that is correct.'' Santana was beyond happy to hear the lady on the other end protest that she didn't have a table booked. '' I'm sorry ma'am but it says you do. If you want to cancel it you have to come down to the restaurant and confirm.'' The Latina was relieved to hear the women agree with Santana and say she would be there in a short moment since they lived very close by. Saying a quick goodbye the brunette hung up the phone and placed her head in her hands. It was all over, she didn't have to think about it any longer. Nobody had to ever know about this, it was just her and Puck's secret. That was unless the women on the other end of the phone line wasn't smart enough to trace the phone call Santana had made, but the brunette was refusing to even think about that.

'' Santana, you can always talk to me on Monday.'' Rachel quietly said as she noticed Santana was off the phone as she reentered the office.

'' No Rachel, I'm talking to you about this now. So where were we?'' Santana asked, not remembering where they left the conversation.

'' You wanted me to take a day off work.'' Rachel said, this time rolling her eyes.

'' Oh yes, would you consider taking a day off-.'' The speaking brunette was once again interrupted by her cell phone ringing. '' You have got to be kidding me.'' Santana sighed as she picked up her cellphone, not bothering to look at the caller i.d.

'' What now?''

'' Uh, is this Santana?'' Another women's voice said on the other line.

'' Yeah, speaking?'' Santana asked, hoping the women from her previous call hadn't tracked down her cell phone.

'' It's Brittany.'' Both girls on the phone were silent. Santana's heart skipped rapidly once she herd it was the blonde dancer. '' If this isn't a good time I'll ca-''

'' No no, it's a great time. Sorry I picked up the phone like that, I thought you were someone else.'' Santana said, hoping the blonde wouldn't end the phone conversation. Santana had waited so long for Brittany to call her and once she did she picked up the phone like she couldn't care less, nice one Santana.

'' That's alright. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out to a small coffee house tonight. For you know, our second date.'' The blonde wondered, hoping Santana would say yes.

The Latina couldn't help but let out a squeal. She couldn't believe the turn of events from what happened earlier. '' God yes! I would love too!''

'' Good.'' Brittany laughed through the phone. '' Theres just one thing, do you mind if my friend Quinn comes?'' The blonde asked.

'' No, that's find with me, I'd like to meet your friends.'' The brunette said as her attention focused on Rachel who was now looking at Santana with a weird look. '' Actual, do you mind if one of my friends tag along, she hasn't been out in ages.''

'' That would be great, she could keep Quinn company while we talk.'' Brittany smiled, even though Santana couldn't tell.

'' Great, I'll pick you up around 8, sound good?''

'' Sounds great San, I'll see ya then.''

'' Bye Britt.'' Santana said, not wanting the conversation to end.

'' Bye.''

The Latina hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. Everything was slowly coming together. Brittany had finally called her so they could go on their second date, she got Puck out of that mess and she got Rachel out of the office. Hopefully with a few drinks into Rachel the girl would forget about going into work the next day.

'' Your going out with me tonight.'' Santana smiled, surprising Rachel. Rachel placed a huge smile upon her face. She had imagined going out to dinner with her boss, she just didn't think it would actually happened.

'' L-like a d-date?'' Rachel asked.

'' Yea. Well not with me. I'll be going with that blonde dancer I told you about, but another girl will be there so you'll have company.'' Santana explained. '' So, be at the coffee house on main at 8, okay.''

'' I guess.'' Rachel shrugged, getting her hops up and also getting them shut down when she herd Santana wasn't going to be her date. '' I guess I'll see you later.'' The brunette said as she quickly walked out of Santana's office.

'' Bye.'' Santana said as she watched her assistant leave. The Latina couldn't help but smile once she stood up from her chair and slung her bag over her left shoulder. She was so excited for their date tonight she was going to get ready as soon as she got home. The brunette checked one last time to make sure everything was done and turned off before shutting off her lights and closing her office door.

* * *

><p>Once Brittany got off the phone with Santana she let out a loud shriek of excitement. She had been meaning to call Santana about their next date the day after their first but had managed to get swamped with teaching her dance classes all week. The blonde danced for at least twelve hours each day for the past week and now she was sore to walk, sit or move the slightest bit, but that wasn't going to stop her from going on their date tonight, nothing was. Brittany had thought that it would be good to invite Quinn, the two blondes hadn't spent as much time as they would like together so the dancer thought it would be good to bring her along and meet Santana, plus Santana was bringing her friend along so she wouldn't be the third wheel. Everything was going to work out great, the blonde could just feel it.<p>

Brittany ran downstairs from her bedroom so she could call Quinn from her house phone. Once the blonde picked up Brittany didn't waste a second to explain to Quinn what they were doing tonight.

'' Hello?''

'' Quinn! Your going to meet Santana tonight!'' The blonde yelled into the phone.

'' Really Britt, that's great!''

'' Yeah, Santana's bringing her friend as well so you could talk with her if you feel left out or whatever. But were all going out for drinks at that place on Main at around eight.''

'' For drinks Britt, I thought we talked about this?'' Quinn said disappointed, wanting her friend to stop drinking so much.

Brittany was confused at first. By drinks she meant coffees at the coffee house on Main, not alcohol. She had promised Quinn she would try and stop. It was hard for her but she was doing it, and for her to exceed she needed help from her friends. She hadn't told Santana yet but the fact was sure to come up sooner or later but Quinn did know and Brittany needed her support. '' I meant coffee Quinn.''

'' Oh my God Britt, I'm sorry! I should have believed you didn't mean alcohol.'' Quinn apologized, automatically feeling bad for what she had said to her friend.

'' Just have some faith in me, okay Quinn.'' Brittany murmured.

'' I do, it's just I'm so use to you being the drunk Brittany who tends to strip for anyone when shes hammered.''

'' But Q, I'm not that person anymore. I'm starting a new life, I have a new potential girlfriend, I'm forgetting all about Jake and the alcohol that used to be in my life.'' The blonde explained, not letting this conversation ruin her mood. Brittany remembered the nights she use to come home with Jake and drink away her night, the couple use to think it was the greatest thing to do, but now that Brittany thought about it it was just a waste of a relationship.

'' Good, cause your more loveable when your sober.'' Quinn joked.

" whatever Q, just meet us over at the coffee shop around eight, okay?''

Quinn looked at the nearest clock in her house and noticed it was already seven. '' But Britt, that only gives me an hour to get ready. That's not enough time!' The blonde panicked.

'' Were going to a coffee shop, not a fancy dance. Just put on a pair a jeans and a shirt''

The smaller blonde sighed as she answered her friend. '' Fine, I'll see you around eight.''

'' Bye.'' Brittany said to Quinn as she hung up the phone and started to get ready for her date.

* * *

><p>Santana picked up the beautiful dancer at around seven-thirty. The Latina wanted to get in some alone time with Brittany before both of their friends showed up, don't get her wrong she wanted them there, but she just wanted to talk with the blonde by herself for a little bit. Santana arrived with flowers at Brittany's house with a big smile on her face. The brunette felt her stomach start to do swirls once she rang the doorbell and waited for the blonde to answer. Santana didn't know why this girl gave her such a thrill, perhaps it was her good looks and great personality but she did know she had feelings for this girl and definitely wanted more of her.<p>

The wooden door opened and Santana was taken back by the blondes natural beauty. She was wearing a baggy gray sweatshirt that slung off her left shoulder, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of converse, she has wearing hardly any makeup and her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun. You could tell that the blonde wasn't even trying to look good, but she still somehow managed to look gorgeous.

'' Wow, you look incredible.'' Santana blushed as she handed the white lily's to Brittany and gave the blonde a lingering hug. The Latina took in the scent of Brittany and didn't want to let go of the blonde. She was ecstatic when the blonde hugged her back. Brittany wrapped her slim arms around the Latina's neck which sent shivers down Santana's spine.

Brittany smiled once she broke away from the Latina's hug and checked the girl over. Santana was wearing black skinny jeans with high heeled boots that went up to her lower knees. Her upper half consisted of a white tank top with a black tight sweater that wasn't zipped up. The blonde thought she looked flawless.

'' Thanks, so do you.'' Brittany said as she took Santana's hand with the hand she wasn't holding the flowers in and lead her into the house. The blonde guided Santana into the kitchen and let go of her hand so she could search the cupboards for a vase. The blonde didn't think she had another one since she still had the flowers Santana gave her from last week in her only vase so she picked out a tall cup and put running water in it.

Santana noticed the blonde still had her flowers from their first date which made the Latina very happy, but she couldn't help notice they were beginning to fade in color and the stem was not as straight as she remembered. '' You know you can throw those out. I think they died.''

'' I didn't want to throw them out, they were beautiful and they reminded me of you.'' Brittany honestly said as she looked into Santana's eyes and smiled. The blonde could tell the Latina was blushing since her cheeks turned a slightly darker color which just made Santana look even more cuter.

'' They remind me of you, that's why I bought them.'' Santana blushed as she watched Brittany place the cup by the original flowers on the center of her dinner table and place the new ones in her new vase.

It was Brittany's turn to blush once she herd Santana's compliment. The blonde has such strong feelings for the Latina and she wanted to tell her about them. Once Brittany got the confidence to do so she walked closer to Santana and found her hands to hold on to. The blondes bright blue eyes found Santana's dark brown ones and the two women both had smiles on their faces. '' Santana.'' Brittany began in a slight whisper.

'' Britt.'' Santana replied, her eyes sparkling. The dancer blushed once again when she herd Santana use the nickname so many people called her, however it felt different when the Latina called her it, Brittany didn't know what exactly was different about it, it just was.

The blonde hesitated before continuing her sentence. This was a big step for Brittany and the only other time she did this was with Jake, and that relationship didn't turn out like the blonde had once thought. '' Santana, I-I don't think I have ever felt this way about anybody else. I know we've only been on one date together but my mind seems to only think about you. When I'm dancing I'm thinking about you, when I'm driving I think about you, which is very dangerous because my mind always wonders about us and I almost crashed into a taxi driver. But my point is I wanna try and be more then friends, like g-girlfriends.'' Brittany confessed, feeling very nervous to how Santana was going to react. The dancer knew the beautiful Latina standing before didn't want to move fast but it was like Brittany needed too, she needed to have Santana as more then a friend.

Tears started to escape Santana's eyes. She was so happy that Brittany confessed her feelings to her. The brunette was still fearful that Brittany thought of her as the thief who had once tried to rob her house. The two haven't talked about it since that night and Santana knew they would have to discuss it if their relationship was going forward, which Santana was positive it was going too. Once Santana saw Brittany was beginning to slightly frown because she wasn't answering her the Latina decided she kept the blonde waiting to long. '' Britt, I'm so happy you said that, because I have strong feeling's for you too.''

'' Like girlfriend feelings?'' Brittany asked.

Santana chuckled. '' Like girlfriend feelings.'' The Latina couldn't help but let go of Brittany's hands and place them on the blondes soft cheeks. The brunette was positive Brittany knew what was coming next, and she was sure Brittany knew she was nervous about it, but Santana made that leap of faith and made the first move. Her slightly bigger lips found Brittany's and smothered them once she tasted the sweetness of the girls lips. She was happy to feel the blonde kiss her back as well and this time more intense. Santana felt Brittany's hand on the back of her head as the two started to get hungrier for each other. Both girls wanted to be more dominant then the other, something Santana wasn't used to. Usually she was the dominant one, but this time she was being challenged for it, and the Latina liked it. Brittany let out a slight moan as she felt Santana's mouth open further then before. The brunette couldn't help but let out a slight laugh as she herd the sexy moan escape the blonde.

'' W-we have to stop.'' Brittany broke apart, using all her strength not to jump the beautiful women standing before her. '' It's already ten to eight and it takes us at least fifteen minutes to get there.''

The Latina's breathe was short, and her face was flushed as she realized the blonde was right. '' Yeah, we should get going.'' Santana caressed Brittany's cheek before finding her hand and holding her tight.

'' We could always continue this later.'' The blonde winked as they left the kitchen and the house altogether.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana reached the quiet cafe five minutes late. The blonde knew Quinn would be panicking that they weren't going to show up and slightly annoyed that they were late but when the two girls walked into the coffee shop Quinn looked like she was the happiest person on earth, but Brittany knew that wasn't true since she was certain the happiest person on earth was herself.<p>

'' Britt!'' Quinn smiled as she got up from the table she was saving and walked over to the two girls that were approaching her. The smaller blonde gave Brittany a hug first and made sure to whisper an 'I'm sorry' into the taller blondes ear. Quinn still felt awful about her and Brittany's phone conversation from earlier. She shouldn't of just assumed the worst from her best friend, Quinn should of trusted her.

'' It's alright Q, I'm not upset about it.'' Brittany quickly whispered back before letting go of her friend and introducing Santana to the other blonde. The dancer could tell the beautiful Latina felt slightly awkward and nervous. '' Quinn, this is Santana. Santana, this is Quinn.''

'' Hi Qu-.'' Santana was interrupted by Quinn who was now giving her hug. The brunette didn't expect a hug from the other girl so quickly after meeting her, but it looked like Quinn was a very sweet, very caring girl, almost like a motherly figure. Santana knew these two could become close friends over time.

Quinn instantly knew the unfamiliar Latina standing before was a perfect match for Brittany, she seemed guarded and controlled, something Brittany seemed to need in her life. However there was something behind those dark brown eyes of hers that Santana was keeping to herself that Quinn seemed to notice. The blonde made a note to remember to ask Brittany about Santana's personally life. '' It is so nice to meet you! Brittany doesn't ever shut up about you, ever.'' All three girls laughed and made their way to the their table and sat down.

'' Where's your friend San?'' Brittany asked as held Santana's hand under the table which made Santana smile, that and the fact that she called her San.

The truth was Santana didn't know where Rachel was. She was never late, in fact she was always twenty minutes early so she could ''prepare'' herself for whatever event was about to take place. '' I don't know where she is. Maybe I should call her.'' The Latina said as she looked around the coffee shop from her chair making sure Rachel just wasn't at another table. Santana noticed quite a few things about the cafe that she has never been to before. It was definitely small, they decorated it like it was from the olden days, there was only two other couples there and there were only a few tables to sit at so when somebody walked in you could definitely see them. Santana quickly came to the conclusion that Rachel was not in the coffee shop.

Brittany noticed the worry look on Santana's face. '' I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just running late.'' The blonde tried to comfort.

'' Probably.'' Santana said, however not believing herself.

'' Soo Santana!'' Quinn started, knowing the conversation was turning grim. '' Where do you work?'' The blonde asked.

Santana decided that Rachel was probably stuck in traffic and she would be here at any moment. '' I'm a publicist.'' Santana admitted as a waiter came over and asked what they wanted. Quinn ordered a medium iced coffee, Brittany asked for a oatmeal cookie and a green tea and Santana ordered a black coffee and a raisin muffin. Soon after the waiter brought their food and the conversation continued.

'' Wow, a publicist. That must be amazing.'' Quinn said in awe.

The Latina just shrugged, she didn't think it was that fabulous, just another day at the office. '' It's alright, do you work?''

'' Yeah, I work at a children's health center part time. I love it there, seeing the children's faces make me so happy.'' Quinn admitted. The blonde had always been one to like children.

'' Quinn loves children.'' Brittany explained to Santana as she took a small bite of her cookie. '' I have a niece and whenever I get a chance to spend time with her Quinn always takes over and ends up spending more time with her then I do.

'' Do you have any of your own?'' Santana wondered as she brought her and Brittany's hands above the table. Brittany started to caress Santana's hand with her thumb which made Santana smile.

'' Nope, I always wanted one though.'' Quinn smiled when she saw the two girls hands intertwined. _Seriously, these two are perfect. _Quinn thought.

'' Do you have a boyfriend, or girlfriend?'' Santana asked, not sure wether Quinn was straight or not.

Quinn shook her head. '' No, I don't have boyfriend. Well, maybe I shouldn't say that. I actually have a date tomorrow night.'' The blonde admitted. This was news even to Brittany so once Quinn brought up the subject she was sure Brittany would start asking fifty questions.

'' With that guy you were telling me about?'' Brittany squealed excited for her friend as she remembered the guy Quinn had told her about the day after her first date with Santana.

'' Yeah. I finally called him and we agreed tomorrow night would be good. Although I don't know where were going.'' The blonde admitted.

Santana was happy for the blonde. The Latina did just meet her but she could tell Quinn deserved to be loved by a man. '' What's his name?''

The dancer choked on a piece of her cookie as she began to answer the question for Quinn. Every time Brittany thought of his name she always laughed. '' He has a funny name. It's like muck, or truck or something.'' Making both blondes laugh. However it made Santana's stomach clench. There was no way the guy could be who Santana thought it was.

'' His name isn't truck Britt, it's Puck.'' Santana felt like she was going to faint. She had no doubt Puck would treat her good, in fact she knew Puck would treat her like gold but Santana didn't want to get the nice girl she had just met tangled in Puck's mess.

Quinn noticed something wasn't quite right with Santana's reaction. '' What's wrong Santana, do you know him?'' Santana looked at Brittany not even bothering to answer the question from Quinn. The look was suppose to tell the dancer that yes she did know Puck, and he happened to be the person who tried to rob Brittany's house. Santana was confidant Brittany understood when her smile soon turned into a O shape and her thin eyebrows shot up in shock.

'' I'm sorry guys bu-''

'' Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I'm late boss, I got stuck behind a very slow driver.'' Santana was interrupted by a voice she recognized right away. The Latina turned around and this time her mouth fell open in a O shape.

''Rach, w-why are you wearing that?'' Santana asked as looked Rachel once over. Rachel was wearing what looked like to be a cat suit, if you could even call it that. Every piece of cloth on the brunettes body was so tight if you touched it it felt like skin.

Rachel raised her right eyebrow and put on a very flirtatious smile. '' Oh, you mean this old thing. I found it in the back of my closet.'' Santana couldn't help but let out a small laugh. The Latina did think she looked good, but definitely not as good as Brittany. If anything it amused Santana to see her assistant to be dressed like this.

Brittany couldn't help but study the brunette that just walked in the door. She was wearing a ridiculous skin tight black suit, with black high heels and her hair straight down her back, and yet Brittany couldn't help but think she looked awful. Especially with that look on her face. The look that was pointed right at Santana, the smile and the sexy eyebrow raise. Soon enough Brittany caught on to the girls game, the blonde couldn't believe what she was going on. Santana's ''friend'' was trying to impress her by wearing the slutyest outfit on earth and to add to that she was also flirting with her. Brittany didn't like this, not one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

**A/N: Here's the next chapters guys! Hope you like it! :)**

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter Seven

As Rachel sat down on the empty chair she couldn't help but feel confidant that her plan was going to work. She had completely blindsided Santana and wore the sexiest thing she could find, at least Rachel thought it was sexy. Usually her wardrobe consisted of knitted sweaters and plaid skirts but instead she decided to wear the tightest thing she could find in hopes that her boss would like it, and from Rachel's eyes it looked like she had achieved that very thing. Santana couldn't take her eyes of the smaller brunette.

Rachel decided to try and act cool so she crossed her arms across her chest, leaned back in her chair and took a piece off Santana's raisin muffin and plopped it in her mouth. She received very strange looks from Santana and both blondes but decided to discard it, actually now that Rachel was aware of her surroundings she noticed almost everyone in the coffee shop was staring, but the assistant played it off and pretended they just wanted to be like her.

Santana was so caught of guard when Rachel took a piece of her muffin and ate it that she didn't even notice the other brunette take another piece. This was so unlike Rachel that Santana didn't understand what exactly was going on. Usually her assistant was hard working, kept herself in check and wouldn't in no way expose herself like she was now. There was something going on and Santana was eventually going to get to the bottom of it.

The strange brunette was going in for another piece of Santana's muffin when Brittany had enough. The blonde was already sick of this girl and she was only in the coffee shop for three minutes. '' What are you doing?'' Brittany snapped, catching Rachel off guard who was yet again eating Santana's muffin. '' That's Santana's muffin, not yours.''

Quinn shot her head at Brittany and let her eyes bug out of their sockets. The smaller blonde had never herd Brittany's tone like that before, it was almost like she was jealous.

'' I know it's Santana's muffin. I just wanted a piece.'' Rachel shrugged. This seemed to snap Santana out of her haze and finally realized that she hadn't introduced Rachel yet, if the girl sitting beside her even was Rachel, because at the moment the Latina didn't know who this girl was.

'' Uh Rachel, this is Quinn.'' Santana started as she pointed to Quinn who gave a small smile and slight wave. '' And this is Brittany.'' She finished as she gave the blonde a slight nudge, however Brittany just rolled her eyes at Rachel. It was just so clear to Brittany that Rachel obviously wanted Santana, but she wasn't going to get her because Santana belonged to Brittany and it was going to stay like that.

'' So, what were you guys talking about?'' Rachel asked Santana specifically while she ran her fingers through her hair, hoping the Latina would catch a hint of her lavender shampoo. However Santana was completely oblivious to this since all her attention was towards Brittany. Their hands still together, resting on top of the table. Brittany just continued to shoot Rachel death glares.

Quinn looked at the three girls and felt slightly uncomfortable. She didn't really know what was going on with Santana, Brittany or Rachel but she sensed it wasn't all good. The blonde, eager to keep the date positive for Brittany answered Rachel's question. '' We were actually talking about my date tomorrow.''

Rachel let out a giggle as she turned her attention to the blonde who she just met. '' With who?''

'' With none of your business.'' Brittany snapped. Santana got the hint of Brittany's tone and decided she needed to see what was bothering her. The Latina wanted to be the best girlfriend out there and help in anyway to make the beautiful blonde happy, she certainly didn't want to screw this relationship up.

'' Uh, will you guys excuse us for a minute. We'll be right back.''

'' No, go ahead.'' Quinn said, speaking for both girls. Rachel would have stopped her boss and told her not to leave, but she didn't have that option at the moment since Santana stood up with Brittany and lead her towards the washroom. '' Their such a good couple, aren't they.'' Quinn gushed as she watched them walk hand and hand to the bathroom.

'' Oh yeah, their just great.'' Rachel spat sarcastically with a hasty eye roll as she watched them leave.

* * *

><p>Once both girls reached the women's restroom and made sure no one was in there Santana took Brittany's cheek in her hand and gave the blonde a slight smile. '' Britt, what's wrong?''<p>

Brittany gushed at Santana's touch. The blonde couldn't help but notice her hands felt perfect against her soft skin. It felt like they were made to be in contact, always. Of course Jake's hands were the complete opposite, they were always rough and hard against her skin so Brittany would always wince when he touched her face like Santana was doing now, but of course Brittany's mind couldn't wonder right now, she had bigger things on her mind.

'' Nothing.''

'' I know something's up Britt, you can tell me.'' Santana gently moved her hand to the back of Brittany's neck and rested her forehead against the blondes. She wanted Brittany to be able to trust her, to be able to go to her when something was upsetting her.'' You can trust me, I'm here for you.''

'' San, I trust you, I do. It's just-'' Brittany let out a sigh as she studied the brown eyes that were so close to hers. They were as brown as chocolate, and you could tell Santana was every bit of caring just by looking at them. '' Rachel is obviously after you.'' The blonde added in a serious tone.

Santana couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Hearing the sentence coming out of Brittany's mouth was one of the funniest things Santana has herd. Rachel would never be attracted to her, she was bossy, always cranky and demanded ridiculous things from her. There was just no way Rachel could have feelings for her.

'' Britt, that's crazy. She would never like me like that.'' Santana assured as she took her forehead away from the blondes so she could study her expressions.

'' Yes, she would like you like that Santana, I know she does! Why wouldn't she be attracted to you, your gorgeous, smart and and the perfect girlfriend. You can just tell by the way she's dressing, acting and looking at you that she wants you. I mean she looks like a hooker!'' Brittany turned her head so she was facing the mirrors. She couldn't look into Santana's eyes at the moment, the blonde knew if she did she would cave and just walk out like nothing was going on between her and Rachel.

'' Britt, I really don't think she's into me.''

'' Santana!'' Brittany yelled as she turned her body away from Santana, getting upset that Rachel was turning her into a crazy, jealous bitch. '' She practically ate your whole muffin. That's just not right.'' The blonde added as she smoothed her hair, still looking in the mirror.

The Latina couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Brittany certainly did sound crazy but Santana still couldn't help but think she was the cutest thing ever. '' It's just a muffin, I can always get a new one.'' Santana assured as she wrapped her arms around the dancer who was facing the pale white wall instead of her.

Everything went silent. Both women had to think what the other one had to say. Brittany did have a good point, Rachel was definitely acting and dressing differently then she normally was. She would have never taken a piece of Santana's muffin without asking first and she would have been on time. Now she was doing everything the complete opposite of Rachel Berry. But of course Santana did have some good points also, it was just a muffin and she could always by a new one.

'' Britt.'' Santana began as she rested her head on the shoulder blade of the taller girl, taking in the sweet smell of her natural sent. '' If you think she's bad news we can always leave, we'll just have our date somewheres else, by ourselves.'' The Latina finished, feeling the blonde slowly turn around. Santana left her head resting on Brittany, she just didn't want to break apart from this girl.

Brittany felt slightly bad that she was ruining this date for Santana. However as soon as that thought popped into her head she thought of Rachel, who was the real one messing everything up. '' I'm sorry S, I just really don't like this girl. She doesn't have a good vibe with me.'' The blonde confessed as she rested a hand on the Latinas head.

'' It's alright, really. I just thought that since you were bringing Quinn I should bring someone so she didn't feel uncomfortable, but it looked like she was having a good time before Rachel even got here.'' Santana thought out loud.

'' Yeah, she likes you alot San.'' The dancer smiled, knowing just from the looks Quinn gave them before Rachel arrived that she was fond of Santana.

A old grey haired women walked into the bathroom and took a double take when she saw the other two girls. Santana still had her head rested on Brittany's shoulder and her thin arms wrapped around her while the blonde had one arm wrapped around the Latina and the other hand on Santana's head. The Latina could feel awkwardness linger in the room so she chose that moment to lift her head and untangle herself from Brittany. Slowly the old women gave Santana and Brittany a nod and walked in a bathroom stall.

'' Do you really think she likes me?'' The Latina asked.

Brittany nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. But there was something else the blonde knew the two girls had to talk about. '' Santana. What about her date tomorrow? Is it with the same guy who was with you that night?'' Brittany asked.

The Latina tried to avoid Brittany's gaze but it wasn't working. The blonde had Santana's full and undivided attention. '' Yeah, it's the same guy. But you have to trust me when I say he's really not bad. He just has a slight problem, he wouldn't hurt her or anything. I swear.'' Santana whispered, fully aware of the old lady who was still in the washroom with them.

'' What if he brings her on one of his ''adventures''?'' The blonde asked, not knowing what to make of this whole situation.

'' He wont Britt.'' Santana replied.

'' And how do you know that? He brought you and almost got you in some serious shit.'' Brittany explained, a little bit to loud for Santana's liking when she realized there was just no way the lady was still using the washroom. She obviously was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Santana sighed as she realized Brittany had yet again made a good point. How did she know Puck wasn't just using Quinn to get in her house and start stealing stuff, or even use her as a partner to rob strangers houses. The Latina wanted to explain to the dancer what happened that night, she knew that they had to talk about it eventually and Santana just wanted to get it off her chest. But she knew she couldn't just in case the lady herd them.

'' I need to explain that night to you.'' Santana began as she took the blondes hands. '' But I don't think right here is the place to discuss it.'' The brunette whispered.

'' Okay.'' Brittany nodded. '' We can go outside and-'' The blonde was interrupted by another women entering the washroom, the last women she wanted to see come through that small wooden door. It just so happened to be Rachel in her horrible outfit and a smirk across her face. Brittany tensed and released her hands from Santana's, bringing them by her sides and balling them into fists. Once Brittany saw that smirk across the small girls face she wanted to jump the girl and punch her several times over and over again. However the very tempered blonde chose that moment to look at Santana who was giving her a ' don't do anything you'll regret look', so the blonde did just that and stood where she was originally standing.

'' Santana, I was worried something bad had happened to you.'' Rachel said as she completely ignored Brittany and watched as a old lady she hadn't realized was in there walk out of a stall. The grey haired women pushed past Brittany and Santana so she could wash her hands, pretending there wasn't anyone else in the washroom.

The Latina sighed as she realized how oblivious she must have been earlier to have not noticed how head over heels Rachel was for her. Here the other brunette was dressing different, acting different and completely ignoring Brittany and Santana hadn't had a single clue how she truly felt before Brittany said anything. It was safe to say Santana felt stupid.

'' Rachel, _we're _alright. But can you give us a second, we were talking about something important.'' The Latina asked Rachel, hoping she would just say yes to this one time. She finally wanted to tell Brittany everything about what happened that night and Rachel was standing in her way of doing it.

The smaller brunette frowned at her boss's request. All Rachel wanted to do was spend some time with Santana and make her like her, was it that hard to do. '' But I thought we-.''

Brittany had enough of keeping her mouth shout. She didn't care if everyone thought of her as a jealous lunatic, or crazy bitch. Santana asked her politely to leave so they could have a serious talk and Rachel wasn't budging so Brittany put on the scariest expression she had and walked towards her so that she was standing only inches away from her.

The Latina didn't know what to make of the situation in front of her. Brittany looked like she legitimately wanted to punch Rachel but Santana wasn't sure if she actually would or not. She could however say that jealous Brittany was H-O-T hot.

'' Listen Rachel, I believe _my girlfriend_ asked you to leave. Now would you be ever so kind to turn around and leave, before I do something I don't want to do.'' The blonde spat, wanting to leave an expression on the other girl. She had never acted this way towards anyone before but Brittany just figured it was because she hadn't had feelings towards anyone else like she did towards Santana.

'' Excuse me!'' Rachel practically screamed, not liking how Brittany was talking towards her.

'' Forget it Rachel. We'll just leave.'' Santana interrupted, not wanting to get Brittany in any kind of trouble. She knew Rachel's dads were high end lawyers and if the blonde laid one hand on the other brunette the Latina knew Rachel would find some way to get Brittany in serious trouble. Plus the old lady was still in the room with them and the last thing Santana wanted was to be responsible for giving a old lady a heart attack.

Brittany continued to give Rachel glares. Ultimately the blonde was the one who was walking away from this staredown a winner since she was going home with Santana but Rachel wasn't going to let the blonde get the last laugh.

'' Rachel, I'll talk to you Monday at work.'' Santana said as she gave one last look to Rachel, grabbed a hold of Brittany and pulled the blonde away from the other girl and out the door.

'' Oh yes you will.'' Rachel smirked as she watched the two girls leave the bathroom, intentionally saying it to get under Brittany's skin.

Once the blonde herd Rachel she let out a disgusted laugh and tried to get away from Santana so she could show Rachel what was exactly was on her mind. However Santana was stronger then her and was able to hold Brittany back. At this time the two girls were out in the open so everyone was able to see what was going on, everyone including Quinn who was sitting at the table by herself looking bored.

'' What the hell happened?'' Quinn asked as she saw the two girls walking towards her, worried that something bad had happened.

'' Nothing you have to worry about Q. But were gonna head out.'' Brittany explained, already feeling calmer once she was around her long time friend.

Quinn frowned. They had only began their night out and now Brittany and Santana wanted to leave. The smaller blonde could also tell that Brittany was lying to her. Something was upsetting her and Quinn had a pretty good idea what it was.

'' Where's Rachel?'' The blonde asked, immediately regretting it once she recieved death glares from the dancer.

'' Shes still in the bathroom. But if it's alright Quinn we are going to head out. Theres stuff we need to talk about, and obvious problems that I certainly didn't know about, but we will definitely post pone this, just for the three of us.'' Santana explained, hoping Quinn would understand.

'' Okay Santana.'' Quinn said with a smile as she stood up, knowing Rachel was the major problem behind Brittany's upsetness. '' It was really nice meeting you though.'' The blonde added as she gave Santana a quick hug.

'' Yeah you to Quinn.'' Santana smiled as she let Brittany say goodbye and promise to call her best friend later. The Latina then led Brittany out of the cafe and towards her car.

Brittany sighed as she reached the fresh air. Just being around Quinn and getting air made Brittany instantly calm down. The blonde felt like a idiot and foolish for what she did inside. It wasn't like her to be that way, usually she was sweet and nice, not a jealous bitch.

'' Santana I'm sorry I acted that way.'' Brittany began as Santana opened the car door for her and watched her climb in. Once the blonde was safely sitting in Santana's car the Latina closed the door and walked to her own side, getting in the car herself. '' I just didn't like somebody hitting on you like that, it wasn't right.''

'' Britt, it's alright. I should be the one saying sorry. I invited her, but I swear I didn't know she was going to act that way. Santana replied, putting the keys in the ignition and starting up the engine.

'' I guess were both sorry.'' Brittany shrugged, watching Santana's face lighten up. '' What?'' The blonde asked.

'' Your so hot when your jealous. And I definitely didn't pin you as the jealous girlfriend type.''

Brittany blushed. That wasn't something she was proud of being. '' I guess theres alot you don't know about me.''

'' Yeah, speaking of that, I really want to tell you about that night. You know the night we first met. I want to explain what exactly happened. I feel like all this weight is on my shoulders about that night and I can't stand it anymore.'' Santana explained as she looked into Brittany's beautiful blue eyes.

'' Santana, I would be honored if you talk to me about it. But lets go to a park or something, so we can get some air, okay?'' The blonde asked.

'' It's like nine o'clock Britt.'' Santana smiled.

'' I know San, but this way we can sit under the stars and talk.'' Brittany said.

The Latina couldn't help but feel a cheeky grin spread across her face. '' God, your perfect.'' Santana complemented.

Brittany once again blushed at Santana's complement and leaned in to kiss her. Soon their lips met and tongues briefly tangled. It wasn't a long kiss, neither a short one, but it satisfied both girls.

'' Your a perfect kisser too!'' Santana added with a laugh.

'' You are to San, but enough with the complements, your going to make my face stay red with embarrassment.'' The blonde laughed.

'' Alright, alright. I'll drive us to the park and we'll talk there.''

'' Sounds good San.'' Brittany said as she watched Santana start up the car and drive away from the small cafe.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched as Brittany's and Santana's lips touched. She was so jealous of Brittany she just wanted to cry, why couldn't she have somebody who cared for her like that, was that so impossible to achieve for the assistant.<p>

'' Do you need a drive home?'' A voice behind Rachel asked. The brunette turned around and shook her head.

'' No, my cars just around the corner, but thanks anyway's.''

'' Yeah, no problem Rachel. I'll see you around.'' Quinn said as she left the brunette alone as Santana's car drove away along with Quinn's soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 8

'' This really is beautiful.'' Santana gushed. Both girls were lying on a field in an open park looking up at the night sky. They had been doing so for almost an hour and neither one wanted to leave. '' I could do this all night.'' Santana reached for Brittany's hand and held it tight as the blonde rested her head on the other girls shoulder.

'' You know, San, looking at stars isn't that exciting.'' Brittany nuzzled her head into the crook of Santana's neck. She took in her scent, took in how her hand felt with hers and took in how their bodies felt just right together.

Santana laughed as she used the hand that wasn't attached to Brittany's and played with the blondes bangs. '' Who said I was talking about the stars.''

Brittany removed her face from Santana's neck so she could see if Santana was being serious, and without any doubt she was. Brittany searched the other girl's eyes and couldn't help but laugh when Santana playfully winked at her. However Santana's face once again got serious as one particular subject got on her mind.

'' Brittany, about that night, at your house, I just want you to kno-''

Santana was cut off by Brittany bringing a finger to Santana's lips.'' I don't want to talk about it right now, Santana. There is obviously something behind the whole thing you two did that night, but I don't want to know about it, at least not yet. I've been thinking about it and the least I know, is I guess, better for me.''

Santana was shocked, but also a little happy. The less Brittany knew the more safe she was, which also made the Latina feel good.

'' You really are beautiful, and I don't want you to ever think otherwise.'' Santana whispered as she felt Brittany's nose just inches away from her own.

'' And I wouldn't want you to think otherwise either.'' Brittany replied as she leaned in and gave a passionate kiss to her girlfriend. Santana instantly matched the movements of Brittany, adding a bite to her upper lip to turn the blonde on even more.

Both girls got into the heat of the moment and spent the next couple of minutes kissing each other. Each time Santana's lips touched, or even went near Brittany, the Latina got a thrill of her life. She had never felt such a connection before in any of her past relationship, it was all so new to her, and she loved it.

Santana took a brave step and rolled onto Brittany, rolling the blonde onto her back. She knew the blonde approved, hearing the slight moans that escaped her lips.

'' San-'' Brittany managed to say in between kisses. However, Santana seemed to not notice as she took a break from Brittany's lips and moved onto her upper neck. ''Oh my-, Santana!''

The Latina heard Brittany, and it sounded like she was enjoying every moment of what Santana was giving her, because Santana felt the same way. She kept leaving marks over Brittany's neck; it was like she was marking her territory.

'' Santana, come back to my house.'' Brittany blurted, trying her hardest to try and stay calm. She noticed that at that moment Santana had stopped kissing the blonde, and was now looking into her eyes.

'' You want me to come over?'' Santana couldn't believe it. Did those words even come out of Brittany's mouth?

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at Santana's question. Was it really any surprise that the blonde wanted to take Santana home?

'' Of course I want you to spend the night Santana, it would be a pleasure.''

Santana couldn't help but spread a huge smile across her face. It felt good to hear Brittany say that, it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, or was that just nerves. The Latina knew that once somebody asks you to spend the night, it usually consisted of things other than sleeping. Don't get Santana wrong, she liked having sex, in fact she loved it, but she also liked saving it for the right time.

'' Britt, can I just ask, were not doing anything else except getting our cuddle on and watching repeats of _The Bachelorette_, right.''

Santana's question took Brittany by surprised. She didn't expect Santana to be so up front, but she loved it. It made Brittany see just how serious Santana took their relationship.

'' It won't be any more than that, I promise.'' Brittany smiled as she placed a quick peck on Santana's lips. '' Let's go.'' Brittany said as she playfully pushed Santana off of her as she stood up.

'' Hey!'' Santana laughed as she quickly got up and started chasing Brittany.

'' What's wrong Santana, can't keep up with me!'' Brittany yelled back, laughing so hard it was getting hard for her to even keep running anymore.

The date may have started very badly, but Brittany sure did like where it had gone.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, and many episodes of <em>The Bachelorette<em> later Santana and Brittany found themselves snuggled into each other on Brittany's bed in her house. Brittany had fallen asleep before Santana and rested her head on the Latina's chest, the rise and fall of her chest making her fall asleep, easy.

Just as Santana's eyes were getting heavier and as she was about to fall into a deep sleep herself, Santana heard her phone buzz in the pocket of her pants that were now on Brittany's floor. Annoyed and confused, Santana looked at the clock that was sitting on Brittany's bedside table, it read 5:13 Am. Who the hell was calling her at five o'clock in the morning?

Slowly, without waking the blonde, Santana lifted Brittany's head from off her chest and quietly got up from the bed, placing Brittany's head back on the bed carefully. As her eyes adjusted to the dark and Santana found her pants on the floor she stuffed her hand in her pocket, got the phone and quickly, but quietly, tip-toed out of the room.

Once she was a safe distance away from the room she leaned against the wall and answered her phone.

'' Who is this?'' Santana knew she sounded cranky, who wouldn't at five o'clock in the morning, but whoever was calling her right now was out of their mind.

'' It's Puck.'' Once hearing who it was Santana huffed and rolled her eyes.

'' What do you want Puckerman, don't you realize what time it is, a girl needs her sleep.''

'' I know, and I am terribly sorry for that, but I need you to pick me up and drive me home.''

Santana tried hard not to laugh. '' Are you kidding me, no way.''

'' Santana please, I've been drinking and I can't drive home, you are literally the only person I could call.'' Santana hesitated before answering Puck. She didn't know if Puck was actually telling the truth or not, he sounded like he was sober, but then again it did take a lot for Puck to get completely drunk.

Santana looked behind her to make sure Brittany didn't sneak up behind her. Once she knew no one was around she continued talking to Puck.

'' Puck, please say you are not robbing someone's house. You said you were stopping.''

'' I'm not Santana. I'm just at a party with a few friends who have been drinking too, I swear.''

'' Fine Puck, where are you at?''

Once Puck gave Santana his address and said goodbye Santana hung up and tip-toed back to Brittany's room. As soon as she entered the room she saw Brittany lying in her bed but with her eyes open. Santana gave a slight frown as she walked over to the blonde and sat down next to her.

'' I woke up and you weren't there, I thought you left through the night.''

Santana felt bad for making Brittany feel that way. Just hearing the hurt in her voice made Santana feel guilty.

'' I would never leave without telling you first, Britt.'' Santana bent down and kissed Brittany on the forehead. '' Which is why I'm telling you that I have to go. My friend just called me and I need to pick him up from a party.''

Brittany frowned a bit. '' Do you have to leave, it felt good being in your arms.''

'' I'm sorry Britt, I have to.'' Santana found Brittany's hands under the blankets and held it firmly.

'' Will you come back after you drop your friend off?''

'' Of course I will Britt. Now you get back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up.''

Just like that Brittany closed her eyes and fell asleep, still gripping Santana's hand.

* * *

><p>After driving around for almost a half hour Santana finally found the place Puck was at. She noticed that there was only one other car in the drive way, not think anything of it Santana quickly shut off her car and walked up to the door. She didn't bother knocking since it was early in the morning, and it <em>was<em> a party, so instead she walked right in. At first she did notice how much a mess the place was, but it did seem oddly quiet for a party.

'' Hello, Puck! Where are you?'' Santana was yelling as she went in the kitchen, but saw no one. She then decided to check upstairs, hoping for better luck. However, Santana couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like something was going to happen, something bad.

As Santana reached the top of the wooden stairs she noticed that there was a light on in only one room. Obviously curious as to what Puck was doing Santana went to the lit up bedroom and open the door fully.

Santana was definitely not ready for what she saw. Right in front of her was Puck, holding a gun to his side. What really got Santana was the man that was lying on the floor, a puddle of blood forming around his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone. I know it has been a very long time since I updated this fic, almost a year, but I'm back on track. I plan on updating often now and finishing this story before the summer ends.  
><strong>

**I thank everyone of you for being patient with me, I hope you liked this chapter and I would also love to hear your response!  
><strong>

**Thank You! :]  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter nine

Puck looked startled as he saw Santana walk into the room. He didn't mean for his friend to see this, hell, he didn't even mean to do this. He has never used a gun before, this was his first time. He only carried it for protective reasons; however this time was an exception. He honestly didn't know anyone was still home, and he certainly didn't think he would get caught. When Puck pulled out his gun and pointed it at the innocent man, he couldn't think to a time he has ever seen a face like his. He was scared, afraid, sad he was going to lose his life, and hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Puck wouldn't shoot. But he did, and now a man has lost his life.

Puck drops the gun, and as it hits the ground Puck could swear you could hear it from miles away. As it slides to the ground and gets closer to Santana you can see she jumps backward. She want's nothing to do with this, nothing at all.

Santana felt like the whole world around her was spinning. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach, and she felt like she could get vomit any moment. Her ears were ringing, even though she didn't even hear the gunshot. She's picturing it in her mind, how it all went down. She sees the man, his scared face, and his shocked eyes. She sees Puck, his scared face, and his shocked eyes. Santana can't help but think; why did Puck have to call her.

Finally, after what seemed like a decade, but was really only minutes, Santana sputtered out a quick sentence.

'' Why Puck? Why did you have to get me involved?''

There was silence again. Puck's eyes were trained on Santana's, the two not being able to rip their gaze from each other's. Finally, everything settled in for Puck. He finally clued in to what has happened, and what he has done.

As he tore his gaze from Santana and walked over to the wall he let out one big frustrated yell and punched the wall. Making a loud sound, he once again startled Santana, making her wince from how loud he was being, and how insane he was acting.

'' Jesus Santana, what did we get ourselves into.'' You could tell Puck was on the verge of crying. He kept rubbing his face and leaving blood from his newly cut hand all over his body, and the floor. The last thing Puck needed right now was to leave evidence that he was in that house.

As Santana heard the _we_ in Puck's last sentence, she automatically froze. There was no _we_ in what Puck just did. There was a _him_, but there definitely was not a _we_.

'' I certainly don't know what _we_ did Puck, but I sure in hell know what _you _did, and I also know that _I_ am getting myself out of here and telling the police what happened.'' Santana went to turn around and walk out of the bedroom door, but as soon as she did Santana felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She tensed, Santana knew that she and Puck have been friends since they were little, but she did not know who this Puck was. This was not her best friend.

Puck was mortified. He couldn't have Santana leave, he couldn't have Santana tell anyone either.

As Santana was just about to shrug off Puck she heard something off into the distance. They were police sirens, and Santana would bet against anything that they were coming to the house that she was in.

'' God dammit Santana, is that the police?'' Puck honestly looked worried. He knew if the police came and he was in that house he would be going to jail.

'' Were staying.'' Santana whispered. Santana knew if they decided to stay and the police realized she had nothing to do with it they would let her go.

Puck looked at Santana like she was an idiot. He didn't understand why Santana would want to stay, why his best friend would want him to get in trouble. As the sirens became louder in the background Puck started to shake his head back and forth. He did not like where his friend ship with Santana was going at the moment.

'' Santana you do realize if we both stay that you are going down with me. Were friends remember, best friends.''

Santana almost laughed. If Puck wasn't being such an asshole, and a psychopath, Santana would have thought that Puck was actually trying to make her laugh.

'' Oh hunny, that right there'' Santana stopped to point at the pale man that was lying on the floor. '' That is your fault, I had nothing to do with this.''

'' You may have had nothing to do with this Santana, but I swear on my own life that I will tell about every single time you helped me rob all those houses. I will tell them about all the money, jewellery and electronics we stole. I will tell them everything.'' Puck didn't dare move his eyes away from Santana, and that told the Latina that he was being serious.

Santana started to panic. She didn't deserve what was happening to her. She should have just ignored Puck's phone call and stayed with Brittany. If she would have done that she would have not been a part of what happened tonight. Plus, on top of all that Santana knew Puck was telling the truth. She knew if Santana made them both stay Puck would spill everything, and ruin his, but more importantly her life. Santana couldn't have that. She worked so hard to be where she was today; she had a great paying job, a nice condo, a rocking body and a beautiful girlfriend. She did not want to lose any of that, especially the last one.

Santana didn't say anything to Puck. Instead she ignored him and ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house. She felt Puck right behind her until they reached outside, he decided to change direction. As the Latina got into the car she could hear the sirens, they were very loud which could only mean the police were close by. Without another thought Santana started up her car and sped off.

* * *

><p>By the time Santana got back to Brittany's house it was around seven-thirty in the morning. She had spent at least an hour and a half just driving around and thinking about what had just happened. Santana couldn't believe this was happening. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest, her head felt like it was going to explode and her mind felt like it could run miles. Santana Lopez was not okay, she was far from it.<p>

'' Hey San, what took you so long?'' Brittany asked sweetly as she watched Santana walk through her front door. The blonde was curled on her couch in the living room, watching the morning news. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and another on the coffee table in front of her.

Santana couldn't find a way to answer Brittany; instead she just took of her shoes and stood in the doorway. She didn't know what to do, she literally felt broken.

Brittany could tell something was up with Santana, she looked scared and on edge. However Brittany knew if Santana wanted to talk about it she would mention something first, so instead Brittany got up from the couch, walked over to Santana and brought her back over to the couch. Brittany sat down first, and then tried her hardest to lay Santana on the couch with her head resting on the blondes lap. It was difficult and awkward but Brittany somehow managed to do it.

'' You look tired San, get some rest baby.'' Santana tried her hardest to follow Brittany's direction but she could not do it. Every time she closed her eyes for more than a second she saw that man lying on the floor, lifeless.

'' Britt, can you just talk to me, about anything. I just really want to hear your voice.'' Santana whispered her sentence as she stared ahead and looked at the television screen. It was like she was lifeless.

Brittany frowned. She had never seen Santana act so lifeless. Brittany didn't like seeing Santana this way, it made the blonde feel sad as well. However, if Santana thought her talking would help, well then Brittany was going to tell a whole story.

At first Brittany's started to laugh. She didn't even say what she was laughing at but just the sound of her gorgeous laugh was making Santana forget what was going on with her life.

That was until she said her next sentence.

'' Quinn called this morning. She told me she had a date with a man named Buck, or something like that.'' Brittany thought, not remembering the exact name Quinn had told her.

Santana's heart froze as she heard Brittany, there was no way in hell Brittany meant Puck, there was just no way. Quinn was too nice, too innocent of a person. She can't get involved with Puck. The Latina slowly sat up on the couch. She turned toward Brittany to look in her beautiful blue eyes.

'' Britt, do you mean Puck? Is Quinn going on a date with a man named Puck?'' At the sound of his name Brittany perked up.

'' Yea, that's his name, how did you know, San?'' The Latina put her face in the palms of her hand. This could not be happening, this was not happening.

All of a sudden a screeching sound came from the television. The sound got both of the women's attention and their eyes were glued to the screen. The words 'breaking news' were in big bold letters at the bottom of the screen.

'_We are here live in downtown New York at a gruesome murder scene. The Police got a noise complaint from an elderly neighbour at around five-thirty in the morning. The police came as fast as they could but the suspects had fled the scene. A witness has told the police and media he saw two people leaving, one being a male and the other a female. The male took off on foot, while the female drove away in a car. The witness has claimed it was too dark to tell what either person looked like or what car the female was driving. The police are taking this case very serious and are telling everyone to watch out. They are now searching and fingerprinting the house for leads. If anyone watching knows anything about this brutal murder, please call.'_

Once the news reporter had stopped talking the camera moved away from her face and focused on the house in the background. It just happened to be the same house Santana was in earlier that morning.

Santana Lopez was now a wanted criminal.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone for the awesome response!<br>**

**Thoughts for this chapter?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Santana felt like she was in a whole other world. She felt like she was trapped in her own mind, not knowing what to do or what to say. She could not believe this was happening to her. This wasn't her fault, she wasn't supposed to be at that house, and she was only helping out a 'friend'. If only she stayed with Brittany, if only she did not pick up that phone.

Her head starting spinning, her stomach twisting in knots with every breath she took. This could not be happening, she did not deserve this. This was all Puck's fault, not hers. It made her angry, she should not be in this situation, and she should not be a wanted criminal.

Santana looked up at Brittany from her lap at let out a groan. Then there was Brittany. The anger drained from Santana as soon as she looked at the blonde. She was the most innocent girl that Santana has ever known, and the Latina knew she could not tell Brittany. She couldn't get her involved in this mess.

Santana quickly sat up from Brittany's lap and hung her head between her knees. Santana felt like at any moment she could faint.

'' I feel like I'm going to get sick.'' Santana groaned.

Brittany quickly bolted to Santana's side. She automatically put her hand on Santana's back and started to rub small circles. She didn't want to see Santana like this; Brittany knew something had to be wrong with the Latina. She noticed as soon as Santana walked into the house something was upsetting her.

'' Are you feeling alright, San?'' Brittany really wanted to know what was bothering Santana. She wanted her to be able to trust her.

Santana just shook her head as tears started to escape her eyes and her breath started to get uneven. Her mind began to spin, making the room go with it as well. Santana couldn't hold it in any longer, she was finally having a breakdown.

'' I-I just can't do this anymore. It wasn't my fault Britt, I swear! I'm not a bad p-person, I-I would never hurt anyone. You have to believe me Britt!''

Brittany frowned as she witnessed Santana loose it. She was now crying hysterically and her whole body was shaking. She watched as Santana stood up from the couch and started to pace in front of her. Brittany didn't know what was going on with Santana, but she knew she had to look after her, that was what a good girlfriend would do. Brittany stood up from the couch as well and walked over to Santana who was now having troubles breathing from being worked up so much. She wrapped her arms around Santana so the brunette could rest her head on Brittany's shoulder. Santana didn't seem to calm down at all from Brittany's touch, but as soon as the blonde let out soothing sounds it seemed to ease Santana a little.

'' Shh, San. It's alright baby, I do believe you, I do.'' Brittany wanted Santana to calm down, that's why she didn't question her as to what she had to believe her about. There were a time and a place for everything and right now was not the time they should discuss what was making Santana so emotional.

'' Why don't you get some sleep San? I'll stay with you, I promise.'' Brittany rubbed small circles on Santana's back, hoping to calm her down some more. Santana rested her head on Brittany shoulder and took in the sweet scent that only Brittany could pull off.

Santana's head was still spinning, but she seemed to calm down from being by Brittany. She really liked the idea of taking a quick nap, maybe that would help her clear the thoughts from her head.

'' I-I'm sorry Britt.'' Santana whispered as she slowly sat herself down on the carpet in the middle of the living room. She knew this wasn't the ideal place to sleep, but right now Santana would sleep anywhere.

'' You don't have to apologize San, just get some rest and we'll talk about it when you wake up, okay?'' Brittany followed Santana's action and sat down beside the other women. She once again wrapped her arms around Santana and slowly pulled her down so they were both lying side by side. Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest and instantly calmed down from the sound of her heart beat. She was out within a couple minutes.

Brittany watched as Santana's breath began to even out. She did not understand what she just witnessed, but what she did know was that she was always going to be there for Santana. Brittany was going to help Santana through whatever was going on with her.

As her eyes started to get heavier, Brittany placed a kiss on the top of Santana's head before she fell asleep alongside the Latina.

* * *

><p>Once Brittany woke up she noticed she was alone. She expected Santana to be by her side, but instead it was empty. Rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn, Brittany got up from the floor to look around the house for Santana. As soon as she got up she let out a loud groan. She automatically regretted sleeping on the floor, now her back was stiff and her neck couldn't turn. However she would do it again and again if it meant being with Santana and helping her out with whatever was bothering her. She would do anything for her.<p>

After looking around the house and taking a look outside to see if Santana's car was there Brittany came to the conclusion that Santana did indeed leave without any notice. Brittany let out a sigh as she dialed Santana's number over and over again on her phone, only getting Santana's voice message every single time.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't know what was going through her mind. She was making rational decision, and she decided that was what she had to do for now on. If she wanted to get out of the situation she was currently in, she had to think fast, and she had to think with her heart. One of the biggest decisions she knew she had to make was leaving Brittany out if this. She did not want Brittany in any of this. Santana did think about telling Brittany, but she had made a blonde a promise she wouldn't do anything like that again. Now she was a wanted criminal, Santana didn't think that would go over well.<p>

Santana knew she was breaking the speed level by a lot, but she had a destination to get to, and she had to get to it fast. As soon as she woke up from taking a quick nap at Brittany's Santana quietly left the house and called the person she was now driving to meet. Santana didn't know if it was the best decision, leaving Brittany like that, but the less she knew the better.

Santana pulled up to a familiar parking lot, and quickly got out of her car. She didn't bother locking it, since there was nothing in the car that was valuable. She all but ran up the stairs and into her office, knowing the person she wanted to see was there, she was always there.

Just like she thought Rachel was sitting on her computer and typing away, her back towards Santana as the Latina rushed in.

'' Rachel, I need to talk to you!'' Rachel slowly turned around and smiled at Santana. When she had received the phone call from Santana she was ecstatic, she thought that maybe the women was going to give her chance, however just seeing Santana now, Rachel knew something was off. There was something wrong with Santana; you could tell just by the way she walked in.

'' I need to tell you something Rachel, and you have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to say.'' Santana knew this was crazy, trusting Rachel like this, but it was honestly the best plan she could come up with, at least a plan that did not involve Brittany that was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? How do you think telling Rachel is going to effect Santana's outcome in this whole mess?**


	11. Chapter 11

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 11

Santana didn't know if she did the right thing, but at the moment it seemed like the proper thing to do. There was no one else she could have told, Rachel was the only one Santana could tell. Rachel was smart, book smart. She wouldn't let this type of thing intimidate her. Instead she would try to beat it; she would try and help Santana fix this whole mess.

The two women were still sitting in Santana's office trying to figure out what their next step should be. Once Santana had told Rachel everything, the tiny brunette put her feelings aside and decided she would do her best to help Santana. Sure, it did scare Rachel that this was happening to Santana, but she has heard of this happening before. Spending all those late nights watching the local new shows finally did Rachel some good.

Rachel looked down at the paper she had written notes on and read them over once again. Everything Santana had told her she would write down, wanting to get a clear image of what exactly was going on.

'' So his real name is Noah, but he goes by Puck, right?'' Santana nodded her head. She hadn't spoken a word since telling Rachel everything; she just couldn't believe this was happening. Instead she focused her attention on what Rachel was writing down on a piece of paper. Santana was glad Rachel was taking the lead on this; she seemed to know what she was doing.

'' Do you know where he is now?'' Rachel asked, taking the time glance up at Santana. As Rachel made eye contact with Santana her stomach automatically dropped. She had never seen Santana like this before, instead of the confident, sexy way she usually carries herself she now looked scared, petrified for her own life and also unstable. Rachel didn't like it; nobody should ever look the way she did.

'' He ran off after the last incident, I haven't heard or seen him since.'' Santana sighed. She couldn't believe she was in this mess, she didn't think this was going to be in her future, life does things in the cruelest ways.

Rachel stood up from one of Santana's office chairs and walked over to the other girl who was sitting on the edge of her desk. She sat down next to her and couldn't believe she was about to say what was on her mind, but it would be for the best, and that's all Rachel wanted.

'' Did you tell Brittany about any of this?'' As soon as Rachel mentioned Brittany, Santana felt the tears running down her cheeks. She wished she hadn't left Brittany like she did that morning, but it was for the best, everything Santana was doing was for the best for Brittany.

'' N-no, I don't want Britt to know about any of this. She doesn't deserve to get in this mess, she's too innocent and I don't want her to get hurt in anyway.''

Rachel couldn't help but let out a small laugh at what Santana had just said. She had just admitted that she didn't want to tell Brittany anything because she didn't want to get her hurt, but there she was telling Rachel everything.

Santana caught on to what Rachel was laughing at. Of course Santana didn't mean to hurt Rachel's feelings , and she certainly didn't want Rachel to get hurt in anyway because of her, but she couldn't take the risk with Brittany. That's all it was, a risk.

'' You know I didn't mean it like that, Rach.'' Santana had to admit, she felt kind of bad.

Rachel felt like she was going to melt from hearing Santana call her by a nickname, but she couldn't let her feelings take control of her, there was no time for that.

Rachel cleared her throat. ''Umm, Santana you do know what you have to do next, right?'' Both girls had a feeling the next part was going to be the most important. If they couldn't do it, Santana's life could possibly be over. The police would eventually get leads, would figure out the women who fled the scene was Santana, find her and lock her away in jail. Both women could agree they did not want that to happen.

'' I have to find Puck, don't I.'' Santana didn't want to say those words, but she knew that was what she had to do.

'' I'm afraid so Santana. Of course I'll help you; the sooner we find him the better. Why don't you search the west side of town and I'll search the east side. If you find him Santana you have to find a way to contact the police and get them to you quick. You have to remember he is dangerous Santana, he's not your friend anymore.''

Santana quickly nodded. She hated to admit it but Rachel was right. Puck was dangerous, and even though they were best friends for a long time Santana couldn't trust him. She couldn't risk her life anymore.

Both girls slid off the desk and walked out of the office and towards their cars. They gave each other one last knowing look before they got into their cars and drove off to try and find Puck.

* * *

><p>After calling Santana's phone multiple times and not getting an answer, Brittany decided to call Quinn. Maybe by a small chance Quinn knew where Santana was. Pressing the number one on her cell phone, Brittany hit the send button and called Quinn by speed dial. The phone only rang twice before Quinn picked up.<p>

'' Hey Britt, what's up darling?''

'' Hey Q, would you happen to know where Santana is?''

There was silence on the phone which led Brittany to the conclusion that Quinn didn't know the answer to her question. The silence scared Brittany, where the hell was Santana.

'' Sorry Britt, I don't know where she is, is she missing?'' Quinn was worried. This didn't sound like the conversation she wanted to hear.

'' I-I don't know. She left my house this morning and she just wasn't right. She was hysterical, she was shaking because she was crying so hard. Now she won't answer her phone and I'm starting to worry.'' You could hear Brittany's voice start to crack. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Santana.

'' Okay Britt, it's going to be alright. Why don't we go find her? I'll go search the east side and look around the west end of town, sound good?''

Brittany liked this idea. Between the two of them they should be able to find Santana in no time.

'' Yea I like that Quinn. Call me if you find her, okay.'' Just as they were about to end their conversation Brittany had remembered one thing Santana had told her to do.

'' Oh Quinn, whatever you do, do not go on that date with Puck. Just trust me with this, okay.''

Quinn didn't know why Brittany would say that, but she did trust her, and if Brittany told her not to go, well Quinn was just going to have to listen to her.

'' Okay Britt, I promise you I won't go on that date. I'll see you soon.'' With that Quinn ended the phone call and immediately found a pair of shoes to put on, grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. She was detriment to find Santana for Brittany. Quinn just hoped she was alright.

As soon as the phone call ended, Brittany slipped on a pair of shoes and ran out her door. She decided it would be better to look for Santana on foot. It may take longer, but this way she would be able to search in all the small spots. Brittany was detriment to find Santana, even if it was the last thing she'd do.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been looking for Santana for hours before she decided to try to look for Santana in her office. She had remembered Brittany mentioning where her office was located when they had one of their many phone calls. As her car pulled up to the small office she noticed there were no other cars in the parking lot. Quinn decided to check to see if the office was locked anyway. As she shut her car off and quickly got out, she practically ran to the front door and tried to open it. To her surprise the front door was unlocked. Quinn rushed inside and looked to see if anybody was in there. Unfortunately no one was in there since it was still pretty early and their office didn't open till late in the afternoon. Upset that no one was in the room and this was the last place she thought of, Quinn sat down in a chair that was close to a table. She sighed as her eyes focused on a piece of paper that seemed to be left behind. Reading what was on the paper Quinn automatically felt her stomach drop. Listed on the paper were five notes that Quinn never wanted to read again.<p>

-Noah ''Puck'' Puckerman

-DANGEROUS

-Can kill

-Got Santana in this mess-not her fault

-Must find before anything else happens

However, that wasn't even the worst part. On the top of the page in big, bold letters was a sentence that took everything up a notch. _**Finding a way to stop the killer, thief, asshole, **__**Noah Puckerman!**_ Right at that moment Quinn quickly pulled out her cellphone as she got up from the chair, ran out of the office and in to her car. She dialed Brittany's number, hoping to god she would pick up.

* * *

><p>Brittany had spent hours walking around looking for Santana. Her legs were tired, she was hungry, had a headache, and was upset that she didn't find her yet. The blonde only had one more place to look before she literally checked everywhere on the west side. Brittany found herself walking to Santana's apartment building that she had told her about. Luckily for Brittany, Santana had listed her address in her phone so she knew where it was.<p>

It felt like days before Brittany finally saw Santana's apartment building; however it was all worth it when she saw two figures standing outside the front door. Now finding all the strength she had left, Brittany ran to Santana's building. One of those people had to be Santana.

As Brittany got closer she couldn't register what she was seeing. A small brunette had her back towards her, which had to be Santana. However, standing in front of her was a man who was pointing an object at her chest. The blonde didn't clue in until she was right beside the other women. She was right, the small brunette was Santana, but the person in front of her was a man, pointing a gun at her.

Brittany didn't know what was going on. She couldn't even think of a reason why somebody would be pointing such a harsh object at a human being. Although, Brittany didn't have a chance to speak up or ask why. Within seconds Brittany watched as the man pointed the gun at her chest and pulled the trigger. A loud bang shattered through everyone's ears as Brittany closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know last chapter was really short so I decided to post this one supper quick. :]**

**The story is almost over, maybe around three chapters left.**

**Thoughts? :)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 12

As soon as Brittany fell to the ground Santana was right by her side. She put her right hand underneath her head for support, and her other hand putting pressure on her chest wound. She had remembered watching multiple televisions show where that was what people did to help stop bleeding, hopefully all that was true.

Santana couldn't believe this was happening; this was the last thing she wanted. Brittany was not supposed to be there, she was not the one that was supposed to be shot; Santana was. Santana was the one who upset Puck. She was the one who didn't agree to his new plan to move out of New York and into Canada, bringing Santana with him. She was the one who told Puck that she couldn't take this anymore and was going to the police; she was the one who angered him so much he took out this gun.

As Santana was trying to wake Brittany up, tears streaming down her face as she did so, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw Puck starting to run away with the gun in his hand. However, Santana was not going to let Puck get away, not after what he did to Brittany.

'' Brittany baby, I'm just going over there to stop the man that hurt you. When I'm gone, please try to wake up for me, please.'' Santana gave a quick kiss to Brittany before she gently let go of her head and ran after Puck.

'' PUCK! Do not even fucking think about running away on me. You just shot my girlfriend, and now you think you're getting away with it, I highly doubt that.'' Puck turned around and gave Santana a look she has never seen before. Puck looked dangerous, he looked crazy.

Puck let out a laugh as he turned around and heard Santana's words. Even he couldn't believe he had just shot an innocent woman, but what's done is done; he can't take anything back now.

'' You could have avoided all of this Santana. If you weren't such a hard headed bitch and just agreed to come with me, your precious girlfriend would still be alive, that is if she is dead. It would probably be for the better if she was dead anyways. Just think of how much she's suffering right now.'' Puck let out another harsh laugh, watching Santana think over his words.

Santana had many feelings at the moment. She was obviously furious at Puck for what he had done, but she was also confused and scared. What if Brittany was dead, or possibly worse, suffering? Santana started to hyperventilate. Brittany couldn't be dead, Santana had just found her, and she couldn't leave her so fast.

Santana had an idea. She had to admit, it wasn't one of her smartest ideas, there were going to be people out there who would question it, but if this was the only way Santana could be with Brittany, than Santana was going to do it.

'' Shoot me.'' Santana whispered as she looked Puck straight in the eye. She wanted to look confident, fearless, like she knew what she was doing. She didn't know how well it was working, but she was trying her best.

'' What.'' Puck was speechless. Did Santana really suggest what he thought he had just herd. '' I can't shoot you Santana, your my best friend.''

Santana tried to hold back her laughter, but it eventually got too hard. She couldn't believe that Puck had really just called her his best friend.

'' Are you serious Puck, I am anything but a friend to you.'' This was it; Santana couldn't stop her words from spilling out. '' You fucking stole my life Puck! Thanks to you I have been wincing every time I hear a police siren. Thanks to you I have seen a man die for no reason and thanks to you, the only person I have truly cared for might be dead. You are nothing to me any more Puck, just please shoot me so I can be with Brittany.''

Puck stared at Santana for a couple seconds before he raised his gun and pointed it at Santana. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but Santana didn't care about him anymore and this is what she wanted.

Santana let out a small sob as she watched Puck raise his gun. She took her eyes off him and decided to take in her surrounding's for the very last time. She saw the many people who have crowded around them, she saw Quinn and Rachel beside Brittany trying to get her wake up, but also pleading to Santana with their eyes for her not to go through with this, she also saw the police who were getting out of their police cars and running towards Puck behind his back.

This was it. Santana sent a silent prayer to god, praying it would not be painful, before she closed her eyes for the very last time and heard a gunshot explode out of a gun and pierce everyone's ears.

* * *

><p>Quinn's heart was racing as she drove around to find Brittany. She kept calling her but every time she got her voice mail, it was starting to scare her. Quinn didn't know what Puck was capable of.<p>

The blonde had been driving around for far too long when she noticed a familiar woman, standing on the side of the road crying. Without a doubt she pulled over and got out of the car to see what was wrong with Rachel, maybe she knew something about Puck.

As soon as Quinn got out of her car Rachel ran towards her and immediately started to tell Quinn what she found out.

'' Thank god you're here Quinn, I need you to drive me to Santana's, something's wrong and I have a feeling somebody's hurt and Brittany is there, and Puck is there with a gun, and I called the police, and they should on their way now.'' Rachel was gasping for air when she was done talking. She thought Quinn wouldn't believe her, but without any question Quinn nodded and got back in her car, Rachel following her and getting in the passenger side.

With directions from Rachel both women were at the scene within minutes. As soon as they arrived they noticed the crowd that was beginning to form, a brunette women standing in front of a man, who Quinn soon realized was Santana and the man she was supposed to go on the date with. Quinn quickly parked in the middle of the road and ran out of the car. Rachel had said something about Brittany being there, but she was nowhere in sight.

As Quinn started to get closer, and pushed through the people that where in her way she saw the girl she was looking for. There Brittany was, lying unconscious on the dirty pavement, a puddle of blood surrounding her and getting bigger by the minute. Quinn let out a scream as she ran over to Brittany and tried to wake her up. Before she knew it Rachel was right by her side, comforting Quinn and trying to think of a way to help the blonde in front of her.

'' This cannot be happening!'' Quinn cried as she let tears flow down her pale face. '' PLEASE BRITTANY, PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME BRITT, I NEED YOU!'' Quinn was now screaming so loud it was getting hard to understand her. Rachel couldn't bear to look, so she looked at what the crowd was focused on. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Puck pointing a gun at Santana. Rachel got Quinn's attention and both women looked at Santana and begged her not to do what they both knew she wanted to do. Without a chance to stop her, the next thing they knew they both covered their ears as a loud bang echoed throughout New York City.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Quinn found herself sitting in the emergency waiting room, waiting to hear any news about Brittany. Quinn couldn't believe it was happening all so fast. To everyone's surprise Puck didn't shoot his gun, the police did. They had no other choice but to shoot the man, seeing as he was armed and pointing a gun at another person. Puck had gone down immediately, the police surrounding him making sure he wouldn't bolt.<p>

However, Quinn's eyes weren't trained on Puck, they were focused on Santana. Even after the gun shot Santana still stood there with her eyes closed. She didn't open them once, even when the police were talking to her, when they put hand cuffs on her, and even when they put her in the back seat of the police car. Quinn watched as Santana rested her head against the window and started to shake violently from crying. It was such a horrible thing to watch, but so was everything else that was surrounding her at the moment.

The paramedics arrived just after the police did and Quinn was immediately pushed aside to let them do their work on Brittany. Quinn couldn't help but sobbed as she watched them check Brittany's pulse and wait for a second to find one. It was the longest seconds of her life, but thankfully Brittany did have a pulse, it was a weak but she was still alive. As soon as Quinn heard that Brittany had a pulse she grabbed Rachel from beside her and gave her a hug, crying into her shoulder at the same time. It was too heart breaking for Quinn to watch them put Brittany on a stretcher and into the ambulance, instead she decided to continue to hide her face into Rachel's shoulder until she heard the back door closed and Brittany was out of sight. The paramedics told Quinn and Rachel that they didn't know if Brittany was going to be alright. She was still unconscious and losing a lot of blood. She had a weak pulse and they didn't know if she would make it to the hospital or not. The told both women they could drive back to the hospital and they would tell them as soon as possible if Brittany was going to be alright or not.

Quinn looked up from Rachel's shoulder and held back a sob as she watched the ambulance drive away with its lights flashing. The two stood there watching the empty space until another set of flashing lights caught their eyes. They quickly turned their heads to watch a police car drive away with Santana in the back. Quinn looked at Rachel, wanting the other women to explain what was going on, but for once Rachel was quiet. All the brunette could do at the moment was take a hold of Quinn's hand and guide her to her own car. Rachel opened the door for Quinn and gently buckled her in. Rachel knew Quinn was in no condition to drive so she decided to drive her to the hospital and leave her car there. Then she would catch a cab and go to the police station to go see Santana and find out what kind of sentence Santana was going to face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? **


	13. Chapter 13

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 13

After dropping Quinn off at the hospital and catching a cab to drive her to the police station, Rachel finally got there a couple hours after Santana. She immediately paid the cab driver, told him to keep the change and ran into the large building. As soon as she entered the small brunette felt out of place, and she assumed Santana felt the same way as well. There were several police officers eyeing her as she walked in, one even guided her to the front desk.

Rachel had to admit, she was nervous walking up to the desk and having to talk to the police officer behind it. He looked big and angry, not like any of the police officers that use to talk at her school assembly's.

'' I'm assuming my friend, Santana Lopez, was brought here just over a few hours ago.'' Rachel watched as the man nodded his head and started flipping through a book that was on his desk. The police officer finally stopped on a page and read a few of the lines.

'' You must be Rachel Berry; Santana has you written down here as one of the three only people who are able to contact her, you, Quinn Fabray and also a women named Brittany Pierce. May I see an I.D., just to make sure.'' All Rachel did was give a slight nod as she reached into her purse and pulled out her driver's license. She watched as the police officer scanned it carefully, making sure she was actually Rachel Berry. After he was sure she was who she said she was the officer gave her a nod and slight smile.

'' I'm sorry miss, she's not here at the moment.'' Rachel was wrong; the police officer was very nice. He spoke to her with respect; Rachel just guessed he had to look the part just in case something went wrong.

'' What do you mean she's not here? Did she get released?'' Rachel started to get excited. She was so hopeful by hearing the police man's words that Santana might be released from this whole mess. However, all that was gone within seconds when Rachel watched the police officer shake his head.

'' I'm afraid all I can say miss is that she was not released, she will be facing some jail time.'' The police officer looked sorry for the small brunette. This was the worst part of this job.

Rachel felt tears start to escape her eyes. After all Santana had to go through she now had to do jail time. Rachel had thought since Santana didn't actually do anything harmful she would be released, or the worse would have been community service, but facing jail time, that was not what Santana deserved.

'' W-what do you mean. How did you guys even know she did anything, it was all a setup, she doesn't need to get jail time, did she have a lawyer, I bet she didn't have a lawyer, that's it I'm calling my dad's.'' Rachel was stopped when the man got out of his chair and walked over to her, placing his hand on the girls back and leading her to a private office. After he closed the door he sat down in another chair and waited till Rachel sat in the other chair that was in his office.

'' Look Rachel, Santana confessed. She confessed that Puck did black mail her into doing everything, but what she also confessed of doing was being a witness. Santana was a witness to all those things and she didn't go to the police once. She may not have done anything serious like what Puck did, but what she did do was a felony. After being interviewed she went to court immediately. It usually doesn't happen so fast, but with a case so minor like hers they didn't have to think so long about her sentence.''

Rachel wiped the tears from her face. She knew Santana didn't deserve any of this. She was a good person and would never do anything that would harm another person seriously. Rachel did understand what the police officer was talking about but the words couldn't sink into her brain.

'' How long is she going away for?''

'' A year, but with good behaviour it could be only six months.''

Rachel let out a sob as soon as she heard the officer's words. Santana was going to lose six months, or even a year of her life because of what Puck did to her. It just wasn't fair, Rachel wanted to fight this.

'' Can I see her?''

'' She's not here at the moment. Santana's lawyer was able to get her a visit before she was put into jail. I believe she's at the nearest hospital visiting a significant other.'' As soon as Rachel heard those words she bolted from her chair and ran to the office door. Santana was visiting Brittany; it only made sense that Santana would see her before she was locked away.

Before leaving Rachel had one last question for the officer '' what happened to Noah Puckerman?''

'' Noah was sentence to life in jail, he's in the county jail hospital waiting for surgery to get the bullet out, then he'll be locked up. You don't have to worry, he is not in the same jail as Santana.''

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she smiled gently at the police officer and whispered a quick thank you before opening the office door and running out of the building.

* * *

><p>Santana straighten out her back before knocking three times on the door that was in front of her. Her eyes were trained on the door as she watched it slowly open and saw Quinn on the other side. You could tell Quinn was taken by surprise as she saw what looked like two police officers standing on either side of Santana. They were actually prison guards, but Quinn didn't need to know that. Santana's lawyer was able to get Santana a small visit to Brittany before she was officially booked into jail. Santana was so grateful for it; she really needed to explain to Brittany what happened, even if she was unconscious or dead.<p>

'' Santana, what's going on?'' Quinn was confused, she expected Santana to be here eventually, but with two officers by her side, now that was strange.

'' I just really need to talk to Britt, is she okay?''

All Santana could think about was Brittany and if she was okay or not. If Brittany was extremely worse, or dead, then Santana wouldn't have a choice but to blame herself, she blamed herself for everything that happened to Brittany anyways.

'' I don't think it would be the best idea if they came in here, it might frighten her.'' Quinn did not want to take any chance on Brittany getting hurt again, she was like her little sister and she didn't want to have a close call like she did just hours before.

Santana had waited until the men had walked back a few steps and let her go into the room by herself. The sentencing judge had agreed that Santana was harmless; she had given her permission to go and talk to Brittany without the guards by her side.

After closing the hospital door behind Santana, Quinn quickly turned around and blocked Santana from seeing Brittany.

'' Are you apart of this whole mess Santana? Are you the reason Brittany got shot?'' Quinn could see the tears spilling from Santana's eyes. Quinn got the hint that the answer was not the one she wanted to hear. '' I want you to leave.''

Santana had started to have a panic attack. She didn't plan on Quinn doing this to her. She had to see Brittany, even if it was the last thing she did on earth.

'' Q-Quinn I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It really is not my fault. I was black mailed by Puck and I really was trying to stop him earlier today. I was trying my best, but then Britt somehow found me and Puck took it to his advantage. I would give my whole life for Brittany not to be hurt. Just please let me see her Quinn, I don't have a lot of time.''

Quinn stared at Santana to see if she showed any signs of Santana lying, but Santana couldn't look any more desperate. She wanted to talk to Brittany; she wanted to talk to her bad.

'' Fine Santana, just try not to get her very worked up. She just woke up from surgery about a half hour ago and the doctors said it's not a good idea to get her emotional.''

Santana nodded and gave Quinn a quick hug before she watched Quinn step aside and let Santana go see Brittany.

In a way Santana wished she hadn't seen Brittany, but then again she wanted nothing more than to see Brittany before she was put away in jail. Santana hadn't expected Brittany to look the way she did, but Santana knew she couldn't think of how bad she looked, she was here to say something to Brittany, and she couldn't go back on it.

As Santana walked up to Brittany's hospital bed she watched as Brittany turned her head and looked Santana in the eye. There were already tears starting to form in both women's faces as they made eye contact. Santana couldn't help but pull a chair beside her bed and take a hold of Brittany's left hand. It would be the last time she would feel Brittany in a long time, she wanted to saviour it.

'' I lost some of the feeling in my left arm.'' Brittany admitted, not taking her eyes of a Santana. Her voice was so low and fragile, it scared Santana.

'' Can you feel this?'' Santana asked as she started to rub small circles on Brittany's hand she was holding.

Brittany shook her head '' No, not really.''

Santana let out a whimper as she finally broke eye contact and let her head fall. She couldn't hold back her emotions anymore.

'' I am so sorry Britt, none of this was supposed to happen, it was my entire fault!'' Santana was now shaking as she lifted her head and saw the small tears escaping the corners or Brittany's eyes.

'' No, don't cry Britt, you're stronger than I am.'' Continuing to cry Santana gently wiped the tears away from Brittany's cheeks.

Quinn was watching all this from the other side of the room. She watched as Santana broke down in tears, which made Quinn do the same thing as well. Quinn could tell Santana cared so much for Brittany, she just didn't understand why this was happening to the both of them.

'' Y-you didn't do this to me Santana, right?'' All Brittany remembered from earlier on that day was trying to find Santana. The last thing she remembered was seeing her with a tall male in front of her. All the rest of the day was one big blur. Quinn tried to explain what happened, but even she didn't really know.

Santana shook her head no. '' I would never do anything like that to you Britt. Puck was the one that shot you, I was just a witness. You have to know Britt, that I would take a bullet for you any day. You are truly the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life and I am so glad that you gave me a chance. I-I love you Britt. I love you so much.''

All three women in the room were crying. Quinn was trying hard not to get into Brittany and Santana's business but it was difficult not to, Santana was crying into Brittany's hand she still held and Brittany was silently letting tears escape her eyes.

Even after everything Brittany had gone through that day, the blonde felt happiness in the pit of her stomach. She was so happy Santana felt that way about her, because Brittany felt the same way back. Brittany did not blame Santana for any of this. She knew her girlfriend wouldn't harm her in the slightest way.

'' I love you too Santana, so so much.'' Brittany smiled as she watched Santana place gentle kisses on her hand. Brittany would swear at that moment she felt Santana's lips on her hand.

The three women were interrupted by a hard knock on the door. They all watched as the two men that came with Santana entered the room and walked up to the Latina.

'' It's time to go Ms Lopez.'' One of the guards tried to lift Santana up by the arm but the girl swatted him away and gave him a dirty look. She had to say good bye to Brittany first.

Brittany was confused. She didn't know what was going on, who were these men, why were they taking Santana away from her, and where was she going.

'' W-What's going on Santana?'' Brittany whispered as Santana stood up from her chair and leaned over the railing of Brittany's bed so she was just inches away from her girlfriend.

'' I have to leave Britt-Britt.'' Santana once again wiped the tears away from her face and then did the same to Brittany. Santana placed a kiss upon Brittany's lips and made sure she gave her best kiss possible, she wanted Brittany to remember how much she cared for her.

'' Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye to me for good Santana?''

Santana closed her eyes for a split second to stop the tears from once again flow down her face. She wasn't going to tell Brittany, she didn't want her to know like this.

'' Just promise you'll wait for me Britt, just promise me you'll always love me.'' Santana felt the guards take both arms and start to pull her back. Santana was made to turn her body around and walk towards the door, but her head stayed turned and her eyes stayed with Brittany's.

'' Of course I'll always love you Santana, I never will stop.''

That's all Santana had to hear before she turned her head so it was with the rest of her body and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel ran into the hospital and up the stairs till she was on Brittany's floor. As she finally reached it she turned a sharp corner and ran into three people, two strong men and one smaller woman.<p>

'' Santana!'' Rachel yelled as she wrapped her arms around Santana. The guards automatically lightly pushed Rachel off and gave the brunette a stern look.

'' I'm sorry miss, there is no touching the girl, she is a fugitive.'' Rachel was taken back when both men continued to walk Santana down the hall. Santana tried to look behind her but it was difficult since they were now walking down the stairs.

'' Rachel, you really were the best assistant anyone could have asked for!'' Santana yelled back as Rachel was starting to jog to keep up with her. She caught the smile that was plastered on Rachel's face as she heard Santana say those words.

'' Britt, Quinn and I will come visit!'' Rachel yelled as she noticed Santana was almost out of the building now.

Santana looked back one more time before leaving the building. She also made sure to add a wink, knowing it would cheer Rachel up with what was going on. '' Just keep your hands of my girlfriend Berry!''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone, just wanted to let you guys know there is only one more chapter left and it's going to be set a year later.I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought? :] **


	14. Chapter 14

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 14

It had been six months. Six months since Santana had stepped into her favorite little coffee shop, six months since she was able to smell the different scents of the city, six months since she was able to hold her girlfriends hand and not have any prison guards look at her like she's a threat. It took six months, but Santana Lopez was now free. She didn't have to hide any part of her past; she didn't have to be afraid every time she heard a police siren or every time her phone rang. She was never going to get those phone calls from Puck any longer; she could just live her life for once.

Santana sat down at a table for two at the local coffee shop; she had her lap top placed on a table in front of her and a cup of coffee in her hand, taking small sips as she waited for Brittany to arrive. Santana had been out of jail for almost four weeks now, and she had been with Brittany every day since she was out of that horrible place. Santana was so happy Brittany had stayed with her during this process, visiting her anytime she could and keeping her mind positive, always counting down the days till Santana could get out. To everyone's surprise Santana was able to cut her sentencing short from having good behaviour and leave only six months later. Brittany had been with her when she went in, and she was with her when she got out.

Brittany had walked into the coffee shop and immediately saw Santana behind her lap top, automatically smiling when she saw her enter. Brittany had returned the smile and quickly walked over to Santana, placing an intimate kiss on Santana's lips before she sat down. Brittany had to admit, going through this process with Santana was difficult for her. She would often leave the prison and go home crying, but she had to remember she wasn't the one that was actually in prison, that was Santana and she had it so much worse than she did.

'' Hi babe'' Santana smiled, not wanting to look at anything/anyone else other than Brittany.

'' Hi hun, I'm glad you're here.'' Brittany couldn't help it, she wondered it Santana caught on to the meaning behind that sentence. Brittany was happy that Santana was here and not in that awful prison.

Santana gave Brittany a sad smile as she found her pale hand laced her fingers with Brittany's. She gave her hand a squeeze and said '' I'm glad I'm here too, I'm glad I'm here with you.''

'' So, do you have it working?'' Brittany said as she pointed at the lap top.

Santana nodded and clicked on a few icons before getting to the screen they both wanted. '' Yeah, it should be working, want to give it a try?''

'' Totally!'' Brittany almost squealed as Santana pressed the call button and the two waited until the other line picked up. Santana made sure Brittany was all the way in the web cam's view so she shifted the computer until it was focused on her.

'' Hey, you're not in the picture San.'' Brittany pouted as she shifted even closer to Santana. The two still couldn't get their entire faces in the shot so Brittany got up from her chair and sat on Santana's lap. She tilted the screen so she wasn't too tall and Santana's face was also in it, perfect.

'' There we go; now all we have to do is wait for Quinn to answer.'' Brittany smiled as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead. Santana rested her arms around Brittany's waist and placed several kisses down Brittany's arm.

'' Uh, you guys, I did pick up, and now I'm watching you guys make out, definitely not the kind of video I had in mind.'' Quinn added a wink before smiling as Santana and Brittany noticed the ringing had stopped and Quinn was watching them.

'' Quinny!'' Brittany laughed as waved to the web cam. The two were now use to having to spend time over video chat these past few months.

Quinn was offered a job in the UK just a month after Santana was put in jail. She wasn't sure if she should take it, she didn't want to leave Brittany here alone while Santana was in jail, but this was the job she always wanted, she may not ever get a job offering like this again. She talked to Brittany, she wanted her opinion about this, and she knew she could get the truth from her. Brittany being Brittany, she told Quinn to do what she wanted, she didn't want to her hold her back. Quinn decided to go, however she didn't want to go alone. She asked Brittany if she wanted to go but got declined, Brittany wanted to stay, she wanted to be there for Santana, she would ask Santana but that was an obvious answer, so there was really only one other choice Quinn had.

'' How's Berry?'' Santana laughed as she saw Rachel pop into view at the mention of her name.

'' I'm doing good Santana, I miss you, boss.'' Santana couldn't help but laugh, Rachel really did grow on the three girls, Brittany was still jealous of her, but Santana loved jealous Brittany, it was sexy.

'' We miss the both of you too.'' Santana said as she leaned her head on Brittany's arm.

Santana thought back to the day when she first met Brittany. It was really bitter-sweet. She had got caught for trying to steal from Brittany's house, gotten a wicked bruise on her leg from Brittany and almost had the police called on her. On the other hand, that day was also the best day of her life. That was the day she had met Brittany, the day she had met the person Santana knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It was the day Santana had finally met the love of her life, and Santana was forever grateful for that moment.

'' You know, I actually had something planned for this video chat.'' Brittany cleared her throat and got up from Santana's lap. She stood on the side of Santana and took a hold of her hand, a gigantic smile on her face. She made sure that Rachel and Quinn could see as she slowly went down on one knee and looked Santana in the eye.

Santana started to automatically cry as she watched Brittany get down on one knee. She could not believe this was happening. She didn't expect this at all.

'' Britt, are you proposing?'' Santana asked through sobs as she wiped her tears away with the hand that Brittany was not holding.

Brittany smiled as she answered '' Yes'' You could hear Rachel and Quinn on the other side of the computer giggling. They knew what was going on, they helped Brittany plan it. '' Well, no. But in a way I am.'' Brittany tried to explain as she saw Santana go from full out crying to confusion.

'' What I'm trying to say is, Santana Lopez, will you do me the honor and move in with me?'' Santana couldn't help but laugh as she stood up from her chair and brought Brittany up to her feet also.

After the shock of thinking Brittany was going to ask her to marry her, Santana was beyond happy that Brittany had asked her to move in with her. She would be stupid if she said no.

'' Of course I will Britt, of course I will.'' Santana gave Brittany a tender kiss before giving her a bear crushing hug and not wanting to let go. However, Santana knew Quinn and Rachel were on the other line and didn't want them to be kept waiting. Santana watched as Brittany sat down and pulled Santana onto her lap. The both couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces.

'' So were super excited for you two, but that's not it.'' Quinn watched as Santana looked at Brittany, who shrugged, she didn't know what was going on either. Rachel and Quinn were the ones that came up with this idea.

'' We know that you two have your own lives, but we have a gift for you. With Quinn's job being all secretive and what not, and I'm guessing high paying, we have found you guys a sweet little home only three minutes away from ours. Quinn already bought it, furnished it for you guys, the only thing it needs is you two.'' Rachel watched as Santana looked at Brittany who was wiping the tears away from her face.

Brittany couldn't believe Quinn would do this for her. It really meant a lot for her friend to do something this big for her.

'' I don't know Quinn, that must have been really expensive, I don't want to take your money.''

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes. Money was really the last thing on her mind. With the new job she had gotten she was also guaranteed an enormous raise that would put her in the situation where she doesn't have to worry about money any longer.

'' Britt, you know I wouldn't be doing this if I couldn't afford it. I miss you guys and I want us to be together again, all four of us. What do you say Britt, are you in?''

Brittany looked at Santana who had tears in her eyes from Quinn being so giving. She nodded at Brittany and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She wanted to do this; she wanted to take up Quinn's offer.

After seeing a small nod from Santana, Brittany knew she should take up the offer. She could just imagine the four of them being together again, and this time maybe it would be a nice peaceful time, and not a disaster date ending in an argument.

'' Okay Quinn, we'll do it!''

Santana and Brittany watched as Rachel and Quinn smiled at the other two girls.

'' I am so excited to see you two in person again, especially you Santana. '' Santana was touched by Quinn's sentence. Quinn hadn't seen Santana since she was put in jail, and hearing those words come from her really meant a lot.

'' Thanks Quinn, I can't wait to see you too.''

'' Were going to let you guys go, figure your travel plans out, and hopefully we'll see you two soon!'' The four girls said goodbye to each other and ended their video chat.

Brittany and Santana sat in silence for a while, soaking up everything that had just happened. They were both so happy and excited that all of this was going to happen.

'' I'm so happy Santana, it's like a fresh start for us.'' Brittany couldn't help but let happy tears flow down her cheeks. This is what they needed, this is what Santana needed.

'' We can live our lives like one big family, nothing holding us back, all our bad memories gone and enjoying life to the fullest.'' Santana placed a sloppy kiss to the side of Brittany's mouth, making them both laugh.

'' I love you Santana.''

I love you too Britt.''

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go guys. I just want to say it has been a pleasure writing this and hearing everyone's feedback. I'd love to hear what you thought and watch out for feature stories!**

**Thanks to everyone**

**xo**


End file.
